A Demon's Love
by VictorianPrincess
Summary: Dark is a 18 year old college student- but how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke’s Legal Guardian, especially when he gains Krad's 'unwanted' affections and stalkerish behaviour KradxDark SatoXDai Yaoi
1. Failure to sleep

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN THE NEAR FUTURE**

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

**RATING: MA - +18's only **

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student- but how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mild SatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings: **not really anything worth mentioning in this chapter... hinted malexmale relationship, but that's about it except for strong language

* * *

**Chapter one: Failure to Sleep **

Daisuke slammed the front door open hard enough for it to cause a dent in the wall behind it, and close itself after his entrance. His face was set in stone but his eyes gave away the angry disappointment which lurked within him. Dark, even though he'd been working in his room at the opposite end of the house, with loud imposing music blaring, heard the red-heads return and instantly knew what was wrong with him.

'Oh for Fuck's sake, he hasn't done it- again!' he rolled his eyes up at Daisuke as he also abused Dark's bedroom door in a similar manner, and threw himself onto the bed, face down turning the radio off as he swept past. Dark abandoned his work after being left in an eerie silence- knowing full well he would not be allowed to continue until a full tale of woe was relayed to him. He swivelled in his office chair crossed his arms and legs, leaned back and waited, he realised that he looked so much like a therapist right now. As he was waiting for the boy in front of him to acknowledge him, he drew his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged in the chair and reached for a open book lying on the desk before him.

After ten minutes of no movement from Daisuke he started to get impatient, had the boy walked into his room, disturbed him from his work, lay on his bed, and then just fallen asleep?! Dark felt a bit of an anti-climax since this was not what he had been expecting. Giving up trying to be the 'Helpful Brother' he just threw the large volume in his hand at the sleeping boy.

This, to his delight, encouraged the desired response, as the book hit its target (Daisuke's head) and the red-head jumped from his lying position and fell off the bed. When he didn't emerge again Dark began to worry- he hadn't hit him that hard had he? Whoops…

Dragging himself out of the chair and around to the still form lying sprawled out on the floor, Dark hurriedly pulled one of Dai's arms around his neck to help carry the boy back on to the mattress. As soon as his face lifted up he could see he had been crying. His eyes were red and swollen, Dark sat next to Daisuke on the bed and put a comforting arm around his shoulders rubbing his back and rocking back and forth slowly, trying to calm the boy who was still sobbing quietly, his shoulders shaking and his lip quivering in an adorable way.

'You didn't tell him did you' It wasn't a question and it didn't need an answer- Dark already knew it but he still felt he had to ask. So he understood when the only answer he received was a sniff.

Dark didn't know how long he had sat there with Daisuke, it felt like hours the younger boy's sadness causing time to pass excruciatingly slowly. But soon night had fallen and Dark decided it was best to let Daisuke sleep, tomorrow was the weekend so they could talk if he wanted then. As he went to stand up he realised he was too late, the red-head was already asleep, with his head resting against Dark's shoulder. Oh the girls who wish they could do that! He chuckled to himself, as he gently tried to wake Daisuke so he could send him down the hall too his own room, but as he did Daisuke just mumbled in his sleep and lay down on Dark's bed.

'Hey! Wakeup where the hell am I supposed to sleep if your there?!' This roused Daisuke a little from his slumber- at least enough to slid off his trousers and slip under the sheets. Dark was mortified, since when could someone barge into his room and steal his bed- no one stole anything from the great Phantom Thief!

He sighed and gave up as he saw that Daisuke was once again asleep.

'Fine take the bed' he turned to leave the room, but as he was closing the door he glanced back and noticed whimpering from the form under the sheets he sighed once again and closed the door with a click.

He walked down the hall and tried to open the door to Daisuke's room- well if he'd stole his bed then he'd have to sleep in Dai's- but tried was the operative word. A lock was preventing him from opening the door- since when had Dai become so protective?

You'd think that being the Phantom Thief, this would not be an obstacle, but you'd be wrong. You see a thief who can open any lock is no good if he is unbelievably tired and can hardly keep his eyes open, and this so happens is the situation Dark finds himself in.

Sighing once again- boy he was doing that a lot tonight- he stumbled to the living room and finally fell asleep on one of the two-seater sofas, which had to be the most uncomfortable places to sleep in the world.

He awoke shivering, a cold breeze was blowing into the room, teeth chattering he sat up to see one of the balcony windows was wide open and swinging on its hinges. That hadn't been open when he'd gone to sleep had it…

Sighing again- he hoped the sighing business wasn't going to become a habit- he dragged his feet over to the window, rubbing his arms to rid them of the goosebumps. He spotted lights flickering across the sky, but it was only a second later it registered to his half-awake mind what they were.

'OH SHIT!!! I forgot I was supposed to go steal tonight!' he hung his head and -yes you guessed it- let out a sigh. How did he manage to forget that?! Oh well there was nothing he could do about it now, but he hoped the consequences wouldn't turn out dire later for not having done it.

He watched the search lights sweeping across the starless sky, highlighting the clouds for a little while, until he remembered the cold and turn back inside the house closing and locking the windows behind him. Returning to the sofa he tried to get into a comfortable position on its uncomfortable surface. He was cold without a blanket but he just wrapped his arms around himself to conserve body heat.

He closed his eyes and relaxed on his make-shift bed cursing Dai for managing to lock him out of the bedroom, he flicked his eyes open to glance at the digital clock on the front of the DVD player, there'd be hell to pay if he was late for college again, but what he saw he would have cried out at had a hand not quickly covered his mouth preventing him from making a sound, while the hand muffled his screams his eyes widened in fear...

_**To be continued... **_

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

Krad swiftly straddled Darks hips and leaned in close to his ear, long golden locks cascading down, lying across the thief's chest and curtaining them both off from the rest of the world.

'Where were you tonight my love?' his breath tickled Darks ear as he nipped and licked at the lobe teasingly

* * *

_Well its my second fanfic already, like i say I'm not really a writer nor do i aspire to be one, nor do i claim to be the best person in the world for grammar/ writing I simply have days where I have random typing sessions and this is one of the results. I'm kind of trying to keep them all in-character but depending on what happens in the plot i'll see if i stick to it._

_I have at least one other chapter written, and i may continue after, but it depends on if I can think of a plot that I like._

_The only reason i'm posting this is because i believe there should be more KradxDark fics on this site, what can i say? i love the pairing!_


	2. Failure to molest

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

**RATING: MA - +18's only **

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student- but how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings:** attempted rape Yaoi, strong soloM and strong language

* * *

**Chapter two: Failure to Molest **

…what he saw he would have cried out at had a hand not quickly covered his mouth preventing him from making a sound. A pair of feline eyes shone at him from the darkness, golden with silted pupils. But it was not purely the eyes which surprised him, it was the close proximity of them too his face- how had he not heard or sensed the man enter the room and approach him?! Especially since he was currently leaning right over him.

Dark recognised the man as the person who had been stalking him. He seemed to know everything about Dark, his birthday, past, lesson timetable and even that Dark was secretly the infamous Phantom thief, even Dai didn't know that- how on earth had Krad found that out?! He had no idea why this person was so interested in him, before now he always turned up to follow Dark everywhere and though presumably he had know for a while where Dark lived he had never before shown up at his house, let alone broke in.

Once Krad had sensed that Dark was over the initial shock of his sudden appearance, he removed his hand from covering his mouth. Eyeing his lips as if they were the most delicious things he had ever seen, he reached out his hand and brushed the pad of his thumb gently across the thief's bottom lip, almost like he was encouraging the boy to pout for him, pushing the digit into his mouth Dark stopped its progress by biting down slightly.

Instead of being angry at this reaction Krad smirked removing his thumb to use it and a forefinger to grip the boy's chin tilting his head up towards him, forcing the younger to look up at him wide eyed. Deep shining amethyst eyes met his own golden ones, he saw the confusion and fear in those beautiful orbs, he wanted nothing more than to make the boy below him his, he wanted his pet.

Dark's lips tingled where Krad's thumb had stroked them- he felt his heart beat fast out of fear, what was the man doing here?! What was this demon planning on doing to him and how did he even get in, in the first place, all of these questions swamped his mind all at once. But soon Darks mind was able to process one of them- the window! How had Dark been so stupid, he didn't even check to see if it had been broken into when he had found it suddenly open earlier- had the man been in here the whole time while he slept simply watching him? Somehow that thought creeped Dark out, being stalked was one thing but this was turning into something else.

But now he had to face the dire consequences of his foolish mistake, seriously how could he have thought that the window had opened itself, he scolded himself for his idiocy.

But he was soon distracted from his thoughts as the man swiftly straddled his hips, pinning him easily to the sofa, although it was dark in the room Dark could feel what the man was doing. He felt a warm breath against him as the man leaned in close to his neck and run his lips up it trailing towards his ear, long golden locks of hair cascaded down to lie across the thief's body giving the effect of curtaining them both off from everything else, trapped within their own private world.

'Where were you tonight my love?' his voice was deep and seductive and his breath tickled Darks ear as he felt teeth gently nipping at his lobe, then start licking and sucking teasingly.

'I waited for so long to watch you and you never came. Don't tell me your abandoning your thieving ways, because that would mean I don't get to punish you for your naughty deeds', he now had Dark's skinny wrists, pinned by one of his large hands, above Darks head against the arm of the sofa as Krad pulled reluctantly away from the thief and surveyed him, a small mock frown on his face, as the boy looked defiantly up at him.

'Don't tell me you don't enjoy our little meetings- if not why haven't you told your beloved Daisuke' Dark continued to stare into those golden eyes, refusing to answer the demons mocking questions, knowing the man- as his devote stalker- knew exactly why he didn't tell Dai.

'Come now don't be like that pet' He said in a faux concerned tone. Missing the contact between them he leaned in once again suddenly towards, this time slowly running his tongue along the thief's jaw, allowing a moan of pleasure to escape his lips. He held no shame in the lust he felt towards the boy, he had waited this long till he initiated this kind of contact, he marvelled at how he had managed to stay away from the boy for this long. Before Dark even had a chance to prevent it, Krad had lifted his t-shirt up and was marvelling at the sight, Dark was instantly ashamed of himself, for being so helpless to stop these disgraceful things being done to him.

He felt utterly violated as the Demon's free hand reached towards his chest and began to run the back of his fingers softly down his torso, Dark just couldn't stop the shudders and moans as skilled hands roamed across his chest, although he did not want this he was still a teenage boy damn it, a teenage boy with uncontrollable hormones, and Krad seemed to know every move to bring this fact to his advantage.

Less was definitely more, Krad found since the boy below him moaned more when he gently touched him as opposed to being forceful, he now used the pads of his fingertips to draw patterns on his flat stomach. Drawing his fingers back up to his chest to encircle one steadily hardening nipple, but refusing to touch, forcing the boy to unconsciously raise his chest up towards the fingers- begging to be touched.

Krad found Darks struggle amusing, he could feel the boys hands clenching tightly under his strong grip and he smirked as he continued to tease and play with his pet, knowing that deep down Dark enjoyed this. That is what made this torture ever the better and much more effective than actual pain, Dark's shame with himself would hopefully, one day, drive the boy into his arms willingly. But for now these activities would suffice for Krad.

* * *

Daisuke had once again failed to confess his true feelings too his classmate, waking up to this realisation once again sent him instantly into a state of depression. As his blurry vision focused and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he noticed he was not in his own room- let alone his own bed. But he calmed once he realised he was in Dark's room- but where was Dark? He swept his eyes across the darkness and found no sign, maybe he should make sure he was okay since he had seemingly stolen his bed, stumbling out of the tangle of sheets he didn't bother replacing his trousers as he dragged his feet out of the room.

Walking past the living room door he felt a sudden chill, must be from an open window he thought to himself, peeking through the entrance he gasped at what he saw occurring before him-

* * *

Krad had continued to allow his hands to wonder over Dark's chest, removing the T-shirt entirely which had prevented him from viewing his pet in full. Dark still struggled against the hold on his wrists, the movements caused there crotches' to brush together earning soft gasps from them both, Dark had felt Krads hard member through the layers of both of their trousers. He stopped moving instantly, suddenly terrified of what was coming next.

Dark felt Krad pause in his teasing, as he observed the boys reaction. When Dark looked up into those golden eyes looming above him, he saw the unmistakable look of longing apparent there. He closed his eyes tightly and hoped that it would be enough to protect him from the blonde's lustful actions.

After no further signs of movement from above him he risked a peek- the demon was gone as silent and unnoticed as his appearance, perhaps his presence had been a dream, purely his own imagination. But as he heard a gasp form the doorway he realised that was not the case.

Daisuke was peeking through the doorway at him a look a horror on his face.

'Dark! Were you masturbating?!' a shocking statement to hear from the supposedly innocent minded red-head, but then again he had supposedly came in and with his eyesight limited in the dark only knew that Dark was lying flat out on the sofa, topless and moaning.

He was relieved to hear that boy had not seen Krad, but only then did it decide to register in his mind what the alternative was, 'WHA?! No- Of course not!'

'Oh really…' at this Dark took one glance down at himself and strangely only just noticed that the blondes actions had left him with a little problem… his member was fully erect and straining against his trousers, his eyes widened at this as he quickly rushed past Dai into the bathroom, totally embarrassed he was so glad that Dai had not turned on the light when he'd entered the room.

Taking another glance down just to check that he had not been seeing things before, he realised he was totally turned on, even his boxers rubbing against, the staining erection caused him to realise slight moans. Surely he had not really enjoyed Krad's ministrations? He would have tried to deny it to himself had the evidence not been telling a different story.

Taking deep, shaky breaths as he leaned against the wall he attempted to calm his raging erection, but to no avail. There was only one thing left to do, although he was praying it would not come to it, jacking off because of something that bastard did!

He trailed his hand down undoing his belt and zip-fly diving the hand into his boxers taking a hold of his throbbing member, he stroked gently with just his fingertips, brushing across the tip he gave a moan as he felt the pre-cum already gathering there, he grabbed the organ with the whole of his hand rubbing slowly and gradually speeding up until he was pumping hard.

The blondes face was clear in his mind as he unintentionally imagined the hand to be the mans and not his own, his breathing faltered as he came into his hand with a shudder and a moan, accidentally crying out 'Krad' when he reached his completion.

Sliding down the wall until he sat on the tiled bathroom floor he came to terms with the fact he may have actually enjoyed it, no- the man was his stalker! He wasn't supposed to enjoy the sexual harassment he received from him.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Preview of next chapter: **As he listened to his friend's chatter in the seats around him, he couldn't help but let his mind wander away from their whispered conversation. He wondered just how far Krad would have gone had Daisuke not happened across the scene as it was unfolding...

* * *

_I'm not really a writer nor do i aspire to be one, nor do i claim to be the best person in the world for grammer/ writing I simply have days where I have random typing sessions and this is one of the results._

_Umm i think i've decided to continue this story on for longer than just these two chapters, although i still really have no plot... its pretty much me making it up as i go along XD then again thats how i write everything. If anybody has any suggestions or requests for chapters or pairings, or anything really, feel free to tell me- i can't promise anything but i will strongly consider all._


	3. Failure to Forget

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

**RATING: MA - +18's only **

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, bondage, soloM, string language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings: **Mentioned soloM

* * *

**Chapter three: Failure to Forget**

They had returned to their own rooms for the rest of the night, Dark after having a cold shower to try and rid his mind of the Blonde intruder's caresses, which he still could not entirely rid his mind of. He tossed and turned he struggled to sleep, burying his head into the pillow he noticed the faint smell of strawberries, which he instantly recognised as Daisukes scent, this calmed him slightly.

As they were growing up the brothers used to huddle up to each other in bed whilst listening to the frightening sounds of the drunken parties taking place just next door. Consoling each other simply by being in each other's presence, and as violent sounds started to drift from next door they used to sleep soundly together, happy to dream blissfully unaware.

Dark woke with a fright the next morning in his own bed when the alarm rang loudly, apparently Dai hadn't fancied staying in his bed after what he had discovered last night and had returned to his own. It wasn't strictly true of course- but at least he didn't have to spend the rest of the night on the sofa. He jumped up starting to get ready for another college day when he realised that it was still pitch black outside, he didn't need to be up for another couple of hours- who had set the alarm for this early then? Oh wait, he suddenly remembered that Daisuke had been asleep in his room last night, he must have set Darks alarm for himself to get up for school.

Dark was very glad he no longer had to get up at unreasonable hours to go to school, now being in college he had a more flexible timetable, which allowed him to have a few more hours sleep every day, although he still managed to be late quite often.

He better make sure Dai had gotten up, since he had probably forgotten to set his own alarm since he had set Dark's. Making his way down the corridor between their rooms he dragged his feet, still half asleep himself he knocked on his brother's door, yawning loudly as he did so.

Making sure he heard movements of the boy getting up behind the door he returned slowly to his room, or at least what he thought was his room in his half-asleep state, turns out it was the living room. Not really caring though he dropped onto the sofa and fell back asleep as soon as he lay down.

* * *

Daisuke having heard Darks bangs on his door, realised it was time to get up, glancing at the clock he groaned at the time why on earth did he have to get up at this time of the morning?!

Mumbling his complaints he made his way to the bathroom, on his way he noticed Dark was once again fast asleep on the sofa in the living room talking in his sleep, did he really never shut up. Seeing Dark there once again brought the memories of what he had walked in on the night before back, Daisuke instantly felt his face flush red extremely embarrassed by his brother's activities.

Continuing on his way to the bathroom he shook his head trying to expel the memories from his brain- he was scarred for life.

Stripping off for a quick shower he thought who his brother must like enough to do such things, a boy's face came into his mind as his mind wondered, a blunette with stunning ice blue eyes.

He flushed slightly as he realised he had still yet to admit his own love to his classmate, it had been hard enough telling Dark that he was gay and liked his life-long friend Satoshi. Surprisingly though Dark did not flip out exclaiming how sickened he was, instead he had helped his brother come up with a plan to tell Satoshi how he felt. Although admittedly he had still yet to actually fulfil the plan, but he was sure he would soon, even if he was rejected, he had to tell him how he felt at least.

He suddenly realised that during his musings over the boy he liked, it had coursed him to have his own 'little problem', looking down he realise that his member had certainly enjoyed his thoughts, blood rushing towards the organ. His face went bright red with embarrassment, closing his eyes tightly he tried hard not to think of any sexual activities with his classmate, determined to calm himself down, whilst the water continued to beat down on him from the shower.

Although he had day dreamed many times of what he and Satoshi could do together, he was not as innocent minded as people seemed to think, but he had never acted on such desires whilst alone, he had never touched himself that way... maybe he was waiting for Satoshi to be the first, but still there was no guarantee that it would ever happen, but for now he was happy enough to wait and see, maybe today would be the day.

He hoped so, even if just for his own sanity.

* * *

Whilst they had been at school together Dai and Dark always made their own ways to school not wishing to socialize with each other outside of the house- both having acquired different sets of friends. Whereas Dark was a member of the so-called 'cool' kids, who mostly hung out causing trouble for teachers and students alike, and although he had now moved onto to College and gained new friends, Dai had and still only had a close friend who he knew and trusted- and just so happened to now be lusting after.

Talk of the devil here came Satoshi now, Dai noticed that he seemed tired and only then did he remember that the famous Phantom thief was supposed to have made an appearance last night, Satoshi was very advanced having already passed school, but returning back once again to try and have a normal childhood, and was a commander in the Police force, even at his age.

He was head of a special section which was trying to capture an elusive thief who had been stealing valuable works of art for a few years now, Daisuke wished he knew who the thief was as it would help Satoshi out.

'Busy night?' he asked the brunette.

'Surprisingly not' Satoshi answered whilst giving him a knowing look- he had always know it was Dai's brother who was behind the stealing but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to make the arrest.

If he did it would mean Dai would have to be put into foster-care - which Satoshi knew he would hate- for Dark was Dai's legal guardian. Although Dark himself had just turned eighteen, this however made him eligible for the position at such a young age, he was responsible for the boy although really he was still a child himself.

Satoshi almost felt sorry for Dark- for they had obviously fallen into money troubles or else he would not have resorted to stealing, he knew Dark would never tell Daisuke though since he would not want to worry the boy.

It was amazing that Dai had not realised the phantom thief had appeared when his and Darks parents had died in the car crash, leaving their sons nothing to live on.

* * *

Dark had eventually gotten up and ready for college, and once again he somehow managed to arrive late, he apologised to the teacher, although he was distracted during the lectures that day and instead of writing notes on the subject he ended up doodling on the corner of his notebook, until he noticed his sketches looked a lot like the blonde menace. Why couldn't he stop thinking about the night before?

He tried his Hardest not to think about the blonde demon anymore, he didn't even know who the man was, he knew his name was Krad but apart from that as far as he could tell he was an insistent stalker who had somehow learnt so much about his life, even that Dark was the mysterious phantom thief. He enjoyed showing up at random moments in Dark's life usually in public while he was alone, claiming he just wanted to spend some time with the younger boy, normally dragging him to a nearby coffee shop or tea house.

Dark always thinking the man would get bored and give up eventually was wrong, ever since he had turned eighteen Krad had started to get more... intimate with Dark. It started with little things like initiating more physical contact between them such as stroking his cheek gently and placing his hand on Darks leg as they sat at a table together. But things got gradually got more serious as leg holding turned to caressing the inside of his thigh and face stroking turned to kisses. Krad would never take no for an answer, as Dark got increasingly more uncomfortable in his had no idea what to do, he had no one he could turn to. Last night was the first time Krad had ever entered his home... he was scared, he was not going to tell Daisuke and worry him, so he would simply have to live with it...

As he listened to his friend's chatter in the seats around him, he couldn't help but let his mind wander away from their whispered conversation. He wondered just how far Krad would have gone had Daisuke not happened across the scene as it was unfolding. He let out a sigh of relief, as he realised that had Krad not somehow knew of Dai's approach, then he would have had to explain about the compromising situation he was in and who the man was.

Angrily tearing the page he'd been vandalising out of the book he balled it up and threw it to the floor. He had to calm down, he had to go and see the people he was meant to steal the painting for last night tonight, they would be pissed he had not even shown up last night. He'd have to come up with a pretty good excuse as too why he didn't go.

Would they now reduce the amount they were going to pay him for the job, for being late with the delivery? He hoped not he and Dai desperately needed the money, living did not come cheap.

Why did he always get himself involved with these types of people, they always meant trouble. Dai had made him break his ties with all of his old friends from school once he had left since he did not think they were very suitable friends, especially since by this time Dark was supposed to be Dai's guardian.

It was true they were trouble makers but Dark was now having to associate with people much worse, just so they could have the money to live on. Daisuke could never know what Dark was doing, he would never agree with it, and Dark didn't think he could face the disappointment from his younger brother.

He was trying to get a legitimate job though he had applied to a modelling agency recently, having found a leaflet that came in the post, this seemed a strange way for a model agency to advertise but he realised he might as well give it a go. And though the thought of actually modelling was embarrassing, many people had told Dark throughout his life that he should do it so he was willing to try. As long as he managed to get a stable job it meant he could finally have enough money so he could stop stealing.

He had heard modelling paid well if you were good, so he was determined to put his all into it; he had an interview with the company and that was the first step. Apparently even though he had no previous modelling experience and not even a portfolio of photos, they were still willing to meet and interview him, not that he was complaining. He had not told Dai of his plan yet, he was going to wait until he knew whether he had got the job or not, there was no point in getting his hope up.

'Yo Dark, your spacing out on us!' The sudden acknowledgement to his presence shook him out of his thoughts; class had finished long ago for lunch break.

'Huh? Oh sorry I just got a lot on my mind at the moment...'

'Dude y'need to chill- life's too short f'stressing' Kev took a drag from the cigarette lazily hanging from his lips then passed it to Dark who held it between his fingers and just stared at the glowing embers alight at its tip sighing as he did. He breathed in the smoke that billowed from the offending object, noticing Darks disregard to the free cigarette the others knew something was seriously wrong.

'That's it you need to relax,' Kev stood, dramatically throwing his arms wide acknowledging the whole group 'I declare a party! Tonight usual place,' he leaned towards Dark and added in a whisper 'just got a hold of something that'll help ya unwind.' He leaned back and spotted the teacher sneaking around the corner of the college building. He jerked and knocked Dark's hand, effectively sending the cigarette flying off into a nearby flowerbed, hiding it from sight.

'Hey Mr Cullen, what up too on this fine afternoon?'

'Funny Kevin- that's exactly what I was about to ask you lot. Let me guess, smoking again? Come on give me them,' he held out his hand to the group of dysfunctional teens.

Kev put on a fake shocked act, 'Mr Cullen I hope you aren't bringing up that little misunderstanding once again, we told you we didn't know what they were- them university students just told us to look after them! They set us up!'

'Yeah sure and I'm Elvis Presley' Mr Cullen rolled his eyes at this poor, and over-used excuse; he'd know what they'd been doing, lowering his hand, he sighed heavily. 'Get to class- all of you, lunch finished 10 minutes ago.'

The group, consisting of around twelve boys of twenty, Dark being the youngest at only eighteen, jumped to their feet and made their way past the teacher all giving him dirty, mocking looks as they left.

'Mr Niwa' Dark stopped in his tracks and turned to face the teacher, the others paused and gave the pair a curious glance before moving on.

Once they were alone Mr Cullen elaborated, 'I've been looking for you since the beginning of lunch, you need to go to the office immediately-' Dark cut him off.

'I didn't do it'

'Try listening before you start making excuses young man. Anyway there is a call for you in reception, you're lucky whoever it is was willing to wait this long to talk to you, i presume its important. Go now.'

Dark simply nodded and made his way towards the reception building. He entered the main doors and made his presence know by ringing the bell since no one was on the front desk.

The receptionist appeared behind him carrying a large pile of folders, and after saving her from dropping them everywhere and helping her to carry them behind the desk, she showed him where the phone was.

'It's the phone in the office; you can have some privacy in there'

Dark suddenly became nervous he had a sudden feeling he knew who was calling, making sure the door was closed he picked up the phone and prayed it wasn't them. Unfortunately for him, it was.

'Why hello Dark so it seems you can make it to college yet somehow you can't make my delivery's, Pray tell me what was so important, that made you miss retrieving me my painting.' The sarcastic voice on the other end made Darks stomach twist into knots, these were not the type of people you wanted to piss off.

All he could do was apologise and offer to steal the painting at another time.

'No, i wish to meet with you only then shall I tell you how I expect you to make up for your little 'mistake'.' he chuckled over the phone which did not help Dark relax any. 'I hear you're going to a party tonight; I'll see you there'

'but-', but the other man had already hung up...

How did he know about the party? Dark had only been told about it a little over 15 minutes ago, this man really had connections.

Dark was truly terrified of what was to come.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Wow where did all that come from? I must really be bored- over 3,000 words! I just couldn't stop writing._

_Okay obviously I'm carrying on with this story, this is the second continuation from the second chapter- I wrote another but I wasn't really happy with it, it was confusing and I didn't really know where it was going, so I totally rewrote it and this is what I came up with instead. But as I have amended many things to make the story better i have gone back over the previous chapters to correct them and add more detail. So you may need to re-read them. _

_I'm happier with this and I like Krad's character better- plus I know where the story is going now- wooo go me XD That is if i don't get confused over all of the plot lines... _

_If anybody has requests/ suggestions I'll consider them all._

_Also, there will be an entire chapter of KradxDark yaoi, I've wrote most of it already (It's about 1,500 words and I haven't finished yet!) It will be set a couple of chapters from now, depending on how the plot develops._


	4. Failure to Repay? Part 1

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings: **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Failure to Repay? part 1 **

Stumbling through the front door, Dark only made it into the living room before collapsing into one of the sofas and blacking out instantly, entering into a restless sleep brought on by exhaustion and worry.

* * *

Dai, unlocked the door and announced his arrival to the whole house, he had once again failed in his task to reveal his true feelings to his friend, this had happened so often by now it had almost become routine;

Get up, resolve to tell Satoshi how he felt.

Get to school, make excuses.

Get home, be pissed off in the fact he didn't tell him.

To put it bluntly, he was stuck in a rut. Maybe he could ask Dark as to whether he had any ideas, talking of Dark, he didn't reply to him when he called. Was he not home yet?

Making a quick round of the house to find his brother he eventually spotted him fast asleep on the sofa. Deciding not to wake him he retrieved a blanket from the bedroom and draped it across the sleeping form, which only shifted slightly at the movement.

Sighing Dai left Dark alone in the room, closing the door in the hope of not disturbing him from his sleep while he made dinner.

* * *

Dark was awoken later that evening by the familiar and equally annoying 'Crazy frog' ringtone- he had to remember to change it, or better yet buy a new phone, Kev had programmed it into his mobile as a joke and now for, some reason, it could not be removed for love nor money.

Automatically he answered it, raising the speaker to his mouth although he was still in a sleepy daze, today could be counted as a long day- to put it mildly.

'Huh?' he grunted into the phone, his voice still rough from sleep. An over-enthusiastic voice echoed from the other end of the line,

'Dude you comin' or not?!'

'What...'

'Party!' Dark could hear loud music and voices in the background 'Come on ya gotta come this was f'you!' The phone had been hung up before he'd even attempted to refuse to come.

A strange feeling came over him as he sat on the sofa blinking and rubbing his eyes, allowing himself to wake up fully. Dai had been right all along- his friends didn't care about him Kev hadn't even asked what the situation from that afternoon was about. If he had he would have known that was in the mood to be going to a party, or at least that particular one he knew who waited for him there.

Shaking himself out of his dark thoughts, he realised sitting there all night was not going to do him any good; he stared at the mobile still in his hand. Maybe going to the party and getting so called punishment out of the way would be the best option, it's not like he could hide from his client forever.

And then he could at least have fun at the party after, for just a little while he just wanted to forget all of his troubles and slip into sweet ignorance- if only for a night.

He grabbed a quick shower and a change of clothes and left the house, Dai had been asleep when he'd left and Dark had no intention of telling the younger boy where it was he was going. Dark was confident he would be home with plenty of time to spare before Dai woke up in the morning, but he planned to be back before then hopefully he wouldn't even know he had gone out.

* * *

Before Dark was even conscious of it he found himself on the doorstep of the abandoned house on the outskirts of town.

It was a building half-hidden by the beginnings of the woods that surrounded one half of the housing in the area, and had been empty for many years the elderly women who had lived in the house previously had died a few years ago, and since then no activity had occurred within it. And so the teens had claimed it.

He reached out to the door handle.

Dark pushed open the front door curious as to if this was where all of the madness was taking place tonight, corrupting and destroying lives slowly with the experiences that took place beyond that door.

There was no lock so once Dark had slipped inside and been greeted with familiar faces that grouped around him instantly. He tried to blend in with the rather large crowd that was present within the confines of the walls, people of varying ages were seated and standing together either in groups or pairs.

As he had been glancing around Dark had already been swept deep into the crowded maze of rooms.

'Shit' he murmured to himself, he'd already unintentionally began to gain attention from a group of half- drunk teens and one of the lads was starting towards him, closing the gap fast like a wolf closing on its prey.

'Ello gorgeous' the teen slurred at him, he'd been unable to escape from sight quickly enough as the sheer mass of people caused an impenetrable wall.

'Sorry I'm just looking for someone, so excuse me.' Dark attempted to push past the boy to leave and try to find his client in amongst the masses, but the boy grabbed his upper arm and held him in place. Amazing how being incapacitated gave people greater strength.

'ohs that then? Maybe I can elp ya' he insisted as he breathed foul air in Dark's face, making him gag as he replied,

'I can find them myself thanks' this of course didn't work as the drunk continued to try and 'help' him out. He had to escape this idiot so he could locate his buyer. And he still had yet to come up with a good excuse as to why he had not retrieved the requested artwork.

Dark had finally managed to escape his new 'friend', and had returned to his search for the mystery man. Having already not found him in the rooms at the front of the spacious house he had made his way towards the back to check the rooms there.

Several were already occupied by frisky teens who never stirred from their activities as he glanced in suddenly paused realising he had no idea what the hell his client looked like, having never met him before.

After the revelation he decided to just try and enjoy himself until his client found him.

Dark had no problems getting into the swing of the party as he allowed his worries over Daisuke and everything else in his life slip to the back of his mind as he started on his second beer.

Even more so, when being lead along the corridors of the house by Kev, who had found him and informed Dark that there was someone looking for him- so his buyer had appeared at last.

As he was dragged mercilessly up the stairs by his sleeve he found he was glad that he was feeling giddy from alcohol consumption, at least while he was in this state he was no longer nervous about meeting the disappointed client.

He brushed past a figure passing in the opposite direction, that he made brief eye-contact with, as he felt fingers stroke his hand. A spark of recognition crossed his mind as a clear image of Krad passed his through his mind's eye, the man looked so much like the blonde demon.

He turned quickly for a second glance, but when he did there was no one in sight even similar-looking behind him. Kev tugged him along when he stopped. It had been a while since he had even thought about Krad, the failed art theft situation served as a decent distraction from that particular worry- until now that is. He could have sworn he'd seen him, there was no way he was drunk enough to be hallucinating.

But as Kev continued to pull him along, he had no real opportunity to think about it further. He couldn't really think about anything as he continued to consume alcohol he picked up along the way. He wanted to lose himself to sweet intoxication.

Kev was guiding Dark along the corridors to one of the many bedrooms, he took a quick glance into the room making sure it was the correct one, as a small number of the crowd from downstairs seem to have gradually made their way up to the bedrooms, sounds of sexual activity could clearly be heard from the nearby rooms, he pushed the door open further before pushing Dark into the room and closing the door behind him. Walking away to rejoin the party Kev had decided not to even ask what was going on, and besides he had some hot chick waiting for him downstairs.

Dark was quite tipsy from all of the booze he'd manage to steal and consume within a short amount of time. He found himself collapsing onto the soft bed, before sitting up slowly and looking around, finally getting to see his client. But the only thing he managed to see before he blacked out was the silhouette of a figure stood by the windows, illuminated slightly by the light of the stars.

* * *

_kay another chapter done (at last) i don't really like this one but meh *shrugs* its a means to an end. Sorry about it being so short._

_haha i just noticed something... this chapter both begins and ends with Dark falling unconcious... XD _

_Next one should be more interesting *wink wink* _


	5. Failure to Repay? Part 2

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, bondage, soloM, oral, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings: **Oral

* * *

**Chapter 5 Failure to Repay? –Part 2**

_The mattress dipped as a weight added to the bed next to Dark, he glanced up at the figure of the man who was now looming over him hands placed either side of his head. Grabbing at the head above him he brought their lips smashing together in a rough frenzy of lips and tongues._

_Dark ran his fingers through the silky locks of the older man, drawing their lips closer deepening the lust filled kiss, as the man forced their lips apart so they could both draw a much needed breath, but then they continued to taste each other. Dark drew in the tongue of the other sucking on it as it mapped out his mouth, then it left his as the man kissed down his neck. Making Dark moan and grab at his hair more pulling the man ever closer, causing him to straddle Dark in order to allow him to reach._

_They flipped their positions so Dark now leaned over the man, he leaned down and once again they shared another passionate kiss before he moved lower. Dark swiftly undid the man's belt buckle and pulled down his zip with his teeth, looking up with lust filled eyes into the eyes of the elder._

_Dark released the man's throbbing erection from the confides of his trousers squeezing it to hear the man give out a moan, moving his hand up and down steadily he rubbed his member while giving small flicks with his tongue to the tip._

_The man threw his head back while giving out a moan, but never ceasing to look down at the boy pleasuring him. Dark began to suckle lightly on the tip, and then gradually took him into his mouth inch by inch, sucking and gently scraping his teeth across the skin. _

_The man buried his fingers in Darks hair forcing him to embed his member further within that hot moist cavern, he began thrusting up feeling him bump into the back of his mouth as Dark relaxed his throat so the man could continue his thrusting rhythm, bringing himself up while pushing Darks head down._

_Dark felt the speed of the thrusts speed up as the man came closer to his completion, the elder cried out his satisfaction as he stiffened and released. Dark swallowed what he could the rest dripping down his chin. The man drew him up and licked away the seed remaining on his face, and gave one more kiss before pulling the boy down and wrapping his arms possessively around him, Dark gradually felt his eyelids drooping as he slowly fell asleep in the man's arms. _

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short, but there is a part 3 of this chapter which will be longer and hopefully you'll understand as to why i've done this, and it was really hard to write when the only description you've got of the other participant is 'the man'.

All i can say is, it may not be who you think it is... feel free to tell me who you think it is


	6. Failure to Repay? Part 3

**

* * *

**

NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!

**STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings:** Rape

* * *

**Chapter 6 Failure to Repay? –Part 3**

Dark awoke instantly closing his eyes against the harsh light of day-that was streaming in from the curtainless window. That was some weird dream he'd had. His head throbbed from a serious hangover, he wrapped his arms around his face trying to extinguish the pain. Rocking slightly he tried to distract himself, only when he realised he was sitting up did he risk peering through the gap between his forearms; he noticed he had awoken in the room he had entered last night. But he had no recollection of what happened after he had came into the room.

He heard a shifting and grunting across the room, as a mattress creaked under a great weight, glancing across towards it he saw a man lifting himself off the bed, had this been the man he had came to see last night? He was large and muscled and held a satisfied grin on his face, especially when he looked over at Dark who was curled up on the chair opposite him, with a sheet draped over him.

Dark became nervous as he made his way over to him, fiddling with his trousers as he went, a hand reached out towards him and tracing a line down his jaw then lifting his chin up towards the face above him. Leaning close to him the man whispered in his ear, his breath tickling Dark's neck,

'repayment received', at this statement Dark found himself unconsciously checking that he was clothed beneath the blanket that was over him, and was surprised to find that he was.

The man obviously found Darks reaction funny since he let out a mocking laugh,

'Not in that way, at least... not with you. I'd thank your friend if i was you.'

Friend? What the hell was he talking about? Dark was so disorientated from last night, his strange dream and this sudden awakening, he couldn't figure out what was going on.

Seeing Darks confused face the man decided to push his luck.

'Although if you're feeling left out.' He placed a hand on Darks thigh moving closer 'I'm sure we could work something out-'

He was pulled roughly away from behind by a strong hand on his shoulder and flung against the wall, where he sang to the floor winded.

Looking up at his rescuer he was shocked to see his Demon stalker, Krad's clothes were rumpled and his hair was a knotted mess as it was half pulled out of its tie.

As Dark saw this image the memories of what really happened last night came flooding back.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_His client had indeed been the man within the room, as they'd discussed the way Dark could 'repay' him as the man put it, he was beginning to get nervous realising that simply stealing the painting at another time and at a cheaper price for the man wasn't going to be enough. _

_And the way he was looking Dark up and down like he was a piece of meat wasn't helping this either, trying to apologise and leave the house quickly- since he didn't feel like partying anymore. He gradually made his way towards the bedroom door, but the man cut him off seeing what he was doing. _

_He'd managed to pin him against the wall, preventing his escape with his arms on either side of his body, and as he leaned forwards to take a taste of his trapped prize, the door had slammed open. Revealing his saviour, stood in the doorway looking stunning dressed in white._

_Wasting no time Krad quickly placed himself between the Dark and his attacker, pushing the man back to a safe distance away from them. Ignoring Dark completely as he stood in front of him, Krad tried to negotiate terms with the man but had also found the man's wandering gaze a true indicator of what he had really came for. _

_Giving up, realising the man was not going to settle for anything less, Krad said one last thing;_

'_One night' _

_Rushing forwards towards Dark, the man was suddenly halted as Krad placed his hand on his chest stopping him in his tracks; they shared a look which exchanged Krad's true meaning of his words._

_Eyeing Krads more adult body, Dark could see the man's mind ticking over as he gave a couple of quick glances over to him instead. But finally his gaze rested on Krad a smug smile on his face, he seemed happy enough with the exchange although Dark could still see the slight disappointment in his eyes. _

_Turning to Dark, Krad had swept him into his arms and placed him on the chair, wrapping him in a blanket which had lay discarded on the ground nearby._

_Laying a brief kiss on Darks forehead he then turned away towards the eagerly awaiting man, not wanting to see what happened next Dark pulled the blanket up and over his head, but it in no way helped with the animalistic grunting and moaning coming from the man, as he had his way with Krad. Dark closed his eyes eventually falling into a restless sleep, those sounds haunting his dreams._

_...end flashback_

_

* * *

_

Looking up at Krad now he couldn't imagine him performing those degrading acts he had heard last night, even now looking disgruntled and tired he had a sort of noble dignity about him.

And not only that but as he watched him chase the man out of the room, leaving them alone, Krad approached him and stood over him, and it then only occurred to him just what Krad had done for him, his client had had rape on his mind and he was getting it no matter what. Krad had saved him from that horror, but as Dark looked up into the eyes above him they held a smugness to them that almost scared him.

Sure he no longer owed his client, but now he owed a greater debt to someone he really didn't want to be indebted to...

* * *

_Oh its getting more interesting; I decided for everyones sake that we didn't need or want to have a detailed description of Krad being raped by some old bloke; Dark can take that trauma for us. _

_Well i've wrote up to about chapter 16, so i'll posting them regulary now, until i run out and have to start writing again. I'm sorry for the chapter lengths being all different; but i end a chapter when i feel it needs to be. _


	7. Failure to Thank

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings:** mentions of rape, soloM

* * *

**Chapter 7 Failure to Thank **

Having already saved Dark from rape Krad had then ensured he had made it home safe by ordering him a taxi, he led him through the house to the front door the whole time navigating the hung over teens who littered the floors. The morning light disturbed them drawing groans from several as Krad led Dark out of the front door closing it loudly not caring if he woke even more party goers.

The taxi he'd ordered waited out front, and the driver looked physically relieved when he saw that his clients weren't some rowdy hung over teens. Krad lifted Dark up and placed him on the back seat, fastening the seatbelt across him. Climbing in next to him he started giving Dark's home address to the waiting driver, but then changed his mind midway through and gave a different one instead. Deciding not to be bothered over when Krad had given an unfamiliar address, Dark just closed his eyes- wishing to be at home already safely tucked up in his bed.

He didn't even plan on attending college, which probably started in a few hours anyway... oh shit! Daisuke, what was he going to tell him?! This wasn't good, he'd hoped to get home before morning- but then again he wasn't counting on the events that had occurred, he risked a quick glance over at the man sitting next to him, who was looking wordlessly out of the window, watching the streets go by.

They hadn't even discussed what had happened with them and his client, let alone thanked him for saving him and placing his himself on the line as substitute. But Dark still couldn't bring himself to do it- how could he thank the man who had been stalking him all these years, the man who had at times complicated Dark's life much more than it already was?

For now he kept silent deciding he needed to properly take in and understand what had really happened last night, closing his eyes once again, using it as an excuse so as not to have to converse with the man beside him for now.

* * *

Waking slowly from his slumber, Dark noticed he was not in his own bed- wait hadn't Krad been taking him back home. No, he'd changed the address, he remembered. Looking around he wondered, is this where Krad lives? It was the only other location that- logical- Krad could have taken him.

'Krad... Dai?'

Receiving no answer he, moved off the bed and wondered around the residence, finding he was dressed in pyjama bottoms and large loose t-shirt. Looking around he found he was in a large flat, stylish and modern in its decor. And it seemed to be located in a new build, maybe even one of the newly built housing he passed on his way to college every day.

This thought was confirmed as he took in the view from the large full length windows, as he marvelled at the sight he spotted an envelope placed on the fireplace from the corner of his eye. Clearly addressed to himself, the curled letters were written in red ink.

Reaching towards the envelope he wondered where Krad had gone.

* * *

Krad had made a decision in the taxi to take Dark, not home to his beloved Daisuke, but to an apartment he owned which he knew would be an ideal location in relation to where the boy attended college. He knew Dark probably wasn't up for going that day, but that still it could be useful for later...

Arriving there after a short drive, Krad turned to Dark not surprised to find him fast asleep leaning against the door snoring softly. Paying the driver he lifted the boy and carried him to the door, placing him in the master bed, after undressing the boy and changing him into something that he could sleep in comfortably, he of course 'appreciated' the boys vulnerable semi-naked form as he did this task.

He left him to sleep as he freshened up from the night's events with a long, hot shower in the en-suite bathroom- and of course relieving the throbbing arousal he had unashamedly gained from 'appreciating' the boy. He masterbated furiously, urged on even more by the very real fact that the object of his affections was in the very next room sleeping unknowingly, after his release he watched his semen be washed away by the falling water.

_Soon,_ he thought, _the symbol of my love won't be wasted- I'll present it to my beloved _he let out a slightly insane chuckle.

He dried himself, then slipped on a pair of loose of bottoms.

Walking into the master bedroom he found himself just watching the boy, sleeping undisturbed despite the unnatural glare from the sun's rays, which was already high in the sky, falling across him from the large uncovered windows. He sat next to him knowing that his feelings towards the boy were totally justified especially as he took in him in his glory right now, he found himself once again just watching the boy sleep, watching him take in breaths and breathe them out once again rhythmically, he leaned right over him. He knew just how horrified the boy would probably be if he saw his own situation right now, but he'd soon show the boy how much he needed him.

A thought came to Krad as he lay down next to him- was he worthy of Dark?

But as he turned towards Dark, the boy- whether consciously or unconsciously, most probably he latter- shifted up toward him, forcing Krad to place his arms around the boy's waist in a possessive hug, not that he minded. And Dark merely snuggled his face into Krad's exposed chest, clumsily gripping his arms around Krad's neck pulling him closer, in that simple unconcious act Dark had doomed himself.

Huh, Krad chuckled softly to himself of course he was worthy, he was the only one who could truly appreciate every aspect of this boy. Hugging him tighter he breathed in the boy's scent loving the mixed smells; which were in essence, a true representation of Dark himself; sweet with a trace of spice. Only he could really give this the boy the love he deserved, and in turn Krad himself was the only one worthy of his love back; he would ensure no one would come between them, not even Dark's brother- god help him.

As Krad slipped into a comfortable sleep his chin placed on the top of Darks head, he knew he would continue do anything possible to make Dark submit to him willingly, and him alone.

* * *

_Next chapter: Failure to Return_

_Well another chapter posted, i hope Krad doesn't come across as too sane in that last part... I hope he didn't. _

_Okay some people may think Krad seems not very bothered by the fact he was raped in the last chapter- but you got to understand just _how_ obsessed he is with Dark... he really will do _anything _to get him, and not be really bothered by it._

_And the story from now starts to get more dramatic._

_Oh, another thought i realised i have never really revealed the ages of the main characters so here they are:_

**Dark**_-_ **18 years old, **_in college (I don't know what courses he's doing__ lol)_

**Krad**_-_ **26 years old,**_ has a job (not gonna tell you what yet :P)_

**Daisuke**_- _**15 years old, **_in high school (Is Dark's younger brother)_

**Satoshi**_-_ **15 years old,** _in high school (lives on his own, is Dai's Best friend)_

I never really thought Krad looked the same age as Dark in the series, he looked older... any one else think the same?... or is it just me...


	8. Failure to Return

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings:** implied gay sex

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Failure to Return **

Daisuke had awoken later that night and straight away scurried into the living room to see if Dark had spent the entire night there, he hoped not since there was no way his brother could have gotten a decent night's sleep if he had remained there.

But as soon as he'd found not only the sofa but every room in the house void of his brothers presence, he'd panicked and phoned the only person he could think of.

* * *

_RiinngRiiiiiiiiiinnnnng..._

_..._

_RiinngRiiiiiiinnnnnnnng..._

_..._

_RiingRiiiiinnnn_- on the last ring the phone was picked up.

'Hello?'

'Umm hi its D-Daisuke, is Satoshi there?'

'Sorry he's not here at the moment, do you want to leave message for him?' he spoke in a bored manner, not really bothered by the boy's obvious distress.

'Umm, c-can you tell him Darks d-disappeared'

'Dark?' he became more interested in the conversation now.

'Y-yeah'

'You've got no idea where he might be?'

'No, b-but if you could tell him that as s-soon as you see him...'

'Yeah sure' he hung up on the upset young boy abruptly and pulled on a coat unlocking and pulling open the front door, just as Satoshi was pulling out his keys on the outside to get in.

He briefly gave him the message and left.

* * *

At hearing the message his older brother quickly re-laid to him as he swept out the door past him, Satoshi was angry at Dark for leaving his Daisuke all alone at this time of night, failing even to inform him where he was going.

He decided that the only thing to do was to go to Dai and try and calm him down in person, following the elder out of the door, he didn't even pay any heed as to where his older brother was headed off to, and he didn't really care either.

They didn't share a very close relationship anyway, not like Dark and Dai, and his brother only came around to check up on Satoshi because their parents bugged him to do it. There was quite an age gap between them, his brother was an adult with a house, job and life of his own, and only when he was forced to did he re-enter his families' lives briefly.

Separating and heading in opposite directions once they reached the street, neither exchanged a word to each other, the way it had always been.

* * *

Opening the door as soon as the door bell had been rang, Daisuke was upset to find it wasn't his brother, although if it had of been him he would have just used his key rather than ringing. But he was only slightly disappointed when he found it was his best friend and secret crush instead.

Satoshi let himself in and tried to comfort the boy who had tears in his eyes and was sniffling from crying, wrapping his arms around him and rocking slightly.

Although Dai knew it was entirely inappropriate for the situation and that he should not be thinking about it right now, but he couldn't help loving the fact he was being hugged by his crush. And locked his arms around Satoshi's neck, inevitably bringing their faces close together.

They both found themselves looking deep into the eyes of the other, and Dai was surprised, pleasantly so, when it was Satoshi who drew closer and finally brushed their lips together in a brief and innocent kiss.

Dai couldn't believe that it hadn't been him who had had to make the first move, and he was so happy over the prospect that his friend clearly felt the same way that the only thing he could think was, so it _was_ Dark who brought us together in the end. But maybe not in the way he had expected, had Dark maybe disappeared and not come home on purpose so Satoshi would come? Or maybe he and Satoshi were in on it together?

They didn't say anything to each other, everything they needed to say to each other they had communicated through the kiss.

Leaning towards each other they once again they initiated a kiss deeper than before...

_(A/N okay I'm not planning to put in any graphic SatoshixDaisuke scenes, but if anyone wants them leave a review saying so and I will add them in, but for now none will appear- only hints of them) _

* * *

An alarm woke them suddenly; both of them were slightly shocked to find themselves in each other's arms, sheets from the bed were tangled around them.

Dai turned over in Satoshi's arms, blushing slightly as his seme looked down at him with love in his eyes. Dai had definitely enjoyed last night, and god he had waited long enough for it.

Suddenly remembering to ask Satoshi about where Dark was, since he still presumed Dark had been in on the whole thing. But as he was about to ask, the door bell rang, and he quickly jumped out of his lovers arms and slipped on a dressing gown to cover his nakedness and raced down the hall to the front door. Pulling open the door to see who was there...

* * *

_Next chapter: Failure to Provide_

_I'm stopping it there for now, oh and if any ones going to complain about Daisuke and Satoshi's realationship starting really suddenly- don't bother. Their not the ones i'm focusing on :P so deal with it._

_(oh and as requested and by my own preference Krad and Dark's relationship, in contrast, is going to be quite a slow building one. And is going to be quite disturbing- or at least i hope it comes across like that lol...so if you don't like that kind of thing... *shrug*) _

_Much drama is to come. _


	9. Failure to Provide

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings:** mentions of sex(MxM)

* * *

**Chapter 9 Failure to Provide **

Krad had awoken with Dark still in his arms a short while after falling asleep, he probably shouldn't let Dark wake up to find out who exactly he was cuddling like a teddy bear- that wouldn't help their relationship any.

He got up and dressed, and after writing a letter for Dark and leaving it in a place he was sure to find it, left the apartment.

There was something he needed to do, and these events had created the perfect opportunity in which to do it, and ensure there would be no way Dark could turn him down.

* * *

'_Welcome home '_

Turning the letter over Dark hoped to find something more written on the paper somewhere, but there was nothing.

The note must have been from Krad, but what the fuck did it mean? And where the hell had he gone off to anyway...

He heard a key turn in the lock on the front door and it open up, walking towards it he expected to see Krad come in. And was ready to give him an earful, but he did not expect to see him come strolling through the door with armfuls of luggage, and what looked like a whole removal team waiting behind him all of who had bags of stuff- his stuff!

Seeing his own possessions being piled in one corner of the entrance hall of this strange apartment, he shouted;

'W-what's going on?!'

* * *

Dai had found a man at the door, a tall blonde with amazingly long hair tied up neatly into a ponytail. He must have been in his mid-twenties and was dressed smartly all in white, and seemed to smirk almost proudly at something behind Dai.

Daisuke turned and when he spotted Satoshi walk up behind him he blushed deeply, his lover was wrapped only in a sheet, from off the bed, around his waist and Dai himself was only in a dressing gown, he noticed how obvious it was as to what they had been up too, and blushed even more.

'Having fun I see little brother' the man said to Satoshi glancing meaningfully at the blushing red- head between them.

'Krad, what are you doing here?' Satoshi replied, he clearly wasn't happy with the fact his older brother had suddenly turned up out of the blue.

Krad's golden eyes once again fell on Daisuke as he spoke to him instead.

'Daisuke,' he bowed slightly to the boy 'I have found your brother he is safe'

'R-really?!', Dai felt guilty, so his brother _had_ been missing all along, but he had honestly believed him to be behind Satoshi's arrival last night. He was so glad to hear that he was okay though, and he felt grateful to the man. He couldn't believe that he was Satoshi's brother, they looked so unalike.

Daisuke eagerly invited him in and led him to the living room, clearing away the junk that lay around to make space for him to sit down.

And after the two younger boys had rushed off to put some clothes on they came back and joined him.

* * *

Krad knew that his plan would work as soon as he'd first seen Dark's brother when he'd opened the door.

He was naive and trusting, Krad -of course- hadn't counted on his own younger brother to be there still be there from last night. Then again he didn't expect the fact that they had obviously had a night of sex.

He had known then that at that moment he'd had a proud feeling towards his little brother, maybe he was a scheming as Krad himself, using the situation of Dark being missing as an excuse.

As the boys came back, both dressed now, Krad started to explain that he was a good 'friend' of Darks and had known where he was likely to be last night, and hearing he was missing had gone and retrieved him, taking him back to somewhere safe.

He of course mentioned nothing about, the rape or any other details of the night before, but even though this had been the first time Krad had ever actually met Dark's beloved brother, he could still tell that he was going to believe every word of what he said.

Satoshi had been unaccounted for when he had made his plans- but maybe he could use him to actually help him move his plan along, faster than he had hoped. And so Krad decided to push it and see how much crap this boy would listen too and believe, even with his newly acquired lover sitting next to him with a possessive arm wrapped around his waist.

But he still looked up at him with unrestrained thanks and trust in those wide, red eyes of his, Krad could see why his brother liked him. Maybe if Krad hadn't already been so unwaveringly obsessed with Dark- unhealthily so- and maybe if Satoshi hadn't been there, he'd have made a move on the younger brother, he'd have loved to be the one to deflower that blushing virgin, but alas he was too late.

And anyway he was seeking his own prize.

* * *

Dai ran past Krad as he stood in the doorway to the apartment with a smirk on his face looking into the confused eyes of his prize.

'Dai what are _you_ doing here, and with _him_?!' Dark released his brother from a hug but before he could say anything more Krad pulled him away into another room away from the younger boy.

'I'd play along if i was you'

'What are you on about, what have you done?- are you threatening us?!'

Krad moved closer towards him wrapping an arm around his waist so he could look straight into Dark's frightened eyes.

'I am merely providing you both with better living accommodations, one you won't have to worry about payments for'

Dark pushed away hard from the other man, blushing slightly from the fact Krad knew about his late payments on their homes rent.

'There's no way I'm living with you, you bastard!' he yelled

Krad closed the door, and moved towards his prey once again chuckling lightly.

'That's not what I'm proposing' this knocked Dark down a peg- he didn't know what to say. 'While it is true I own all of these housing developments, i do not live here. I am simply holding one apartment back from sale, for my- own personal use- in other words I am giving it to you and your brother.'

Dark tried to speak then but a finger was pressed against his lips, and Krad continued;

'I know your struggling for money, you know you're struggling and now- Daisuke knows'

'You told him you bastard' his fears had been confirmed, he'd tried so hard to not worry his brother about their money troubles.

'But there's nothing to worry about now, after all...' he turned and opened the door behind which Dai had been ease-dropping, he looked apologetic at being caught.

'I mean he is a good friend and he's known you for years, right?' Dai chipped in, trying to help convince his brother, not knowing the irony of his own words.

Dark turned away from the both of them muttering under his breath;

''Good' friends huh...and he knows me 'well' indeed...'

He stopped arguing, he knew he'd been beat by the blonde demon. Now Krad had introduced himself to Dai as his close friend, there was no way he could now tell the younger boy anything else- how could he without revealing what he hidden for so long? And he had intentionally told the boy of their money problems so that Dark couldn't say no to the _very_ generous offer.

And now he was even further indebted to this man, his stalker, and as he felt Krad's hand rested on his shoulder and a light kiss was placed innocently on his head- he knew that was exactly Krad had wanted all along. And it terrified him to think that he could be manipulated by him so easily, into doing exactly what the man desired.

* * *

_Next chapter: Failure to Escape- Part one _

_I hope i didn't confuse anyone there with all the changing timelines lol _


	10. Failure to Escape Part 1

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings:** (mxm) kisses

* * *

**Chapter 10 Failure to Escape- Part 1 **

It had been a month since Dark's forced move and he was determined not to enjoy it, no matter how much more comfortable it was than their old place, or how much closer and convienient it was to college and the town centre.

It had turned out Krad had already gone ahead and sold their old apartment that morning before he had even gone to see Daisuke, meaning Dark had absolutely no choice other than to accept. How he had managed to do this without consulting the true owners of the property, Dark didn't and would never know how, Krad obviously had connections, powerful ones.

* * *

When they'd first moved in Dai was loving the latest gadgets he was finding spread throughout the apartment, they seemed to be everywhere, some- Dark felt -were totally pointless and unnecessary. Just how lazy were the rich.

Speaking of rich- just how much did Krad have?! He owned all of this property and it was nothing to him to simply give one away. Dark had no idea why someone so well off was so enamoured with him, who was he really? He had found out later on that he was the older brother of Dai's friend and new boyfriend (at last), how had Dai at least not known... had that been how Krad had found out who he was in the first place? It may be a good explanation as to how he knew so much about him and knew what he was doing all of the time.

Since Dai no doubt spoke to Satoshi about everything, although he was sure Krad and Satoshi weren't very close, he was positive- knowing Krad as he did- that he would find out from his brother somehow.

Satoshi and Krad had both stayed with the Niwa brothers that first day in order to help them get settled in and unpack their stuff, once it got dark they'd insisted that they'd be alright and the other brothers had left them to it- for now.

Satoshi and Dai had had a reluctant parted, sharing kisses until he had to leave. Dark watched them wondering exactly when they had hooked up and how far they'd gotten- they were a bit too familiar with each other for Dark's liking. Especially since they couldn't have been an item for very long.

He would have to keep an eye on that Satoshi, hopefully he wouldn't share any personality traits with his older brother. Speaking of older brother- Krad grabbed him by the waist from behind and pulled him into the living area, away from the eyes of the younger pair. Not that they were paying attention to anything other than each other's lips.

Krad shoved Dark up against the wall by the door frame;

'Well?' he sounded expectant,

'Well, what...?'

Krad chuckled slightly then stole a quick kiss before looking around them meaningfully.

'What? I don't owe you anything Krad'

'I'd beg to differ', he nibbled at Darks ear lobe. Pushing him away Dark looked indignantly at him;

'I don't care how much you force me to 'owe' you, it's not the same' spreading his arms for emphasis he continued 'This isn't real'

'Well I'll just have to continue to do you favours then until you finally submit- and i assure you, you will'

'Believe whatever you want!'

They'd both entered back into the hall, intent on breaking apart the two teens still locked at the lips. Until Krad shoved Satoshi through the front door ahead of him, before looking back and throwing his last stinging remark;

'Oh Dark, i wish you luck with your job interview', and with that he was gone, leaving behind a devastated Dark and a questioning Daisuke.

He'd revealed one more secret to Dai on purpose, just to prove he really did hold power over Dark's life now.

Now Dark had the '20 questions' from Dai as to what job he was going for and why he hadn't told him about it. There had actually been no specific reason why he hadn't told him- other than not wanting to get the boy's hopes up over the prospect that they may be having some regular money coming in.

After having to explain every detail of the modelling job to Dai, he had hoped he would be free to fret alone over Krad's sudden choice to get so 'involved' in his life all of a sudden. But all Dark could think of was that Krad had seen his chance and taken it, but why, why did Dark have to forget to steal that art that night?! All this led back to that single night...bollocks...

But after that he didn't give it a rest, Dai had instantly started to question him about Krad himself;

'Why have you never told me about him?'

'Well, you know... he's just a... mate...' It pained Dark so much to pretend his obsessive stalker was his 'best friend', and the fact Dai was quizzing him about it, forcing him to back up the lie, didn't make it any better.

'But did you know he was related to Sato?'

'No'

'Well didn't you talk at all- i mean you've known each other for years...'

'Well... he's known _me_ for years...' his younger brother looked very puzzled by this;

'What do you mean?'

'What- oh nothing' Refusing to answer any more questions- claiming to be tired, he left, entering the room which Krad had picked out for Dark himself by placing all of his belongings in the room personally. Even with these small gestures Krad was just showing off the fact he practically ran Dark's life now, he'd even filled the cupboards in the kitchen with all of Darks favourite foods and snacks.

He vowed to change rooms or mess up his stuff or something in the morning, he just felt he needed to do something to piss off the man who believed he owned him.

Dark felt like he was rebelling against an over-loving parent. Wait, had he just said that Krad loved him? What was wrong with him this wasn't love, it was obsession. A wrong, perverted and distorted interpretation of love that Krad believed was real and would amount to a normal relationship; there was no chance that this was ever going to be healthy- for either of them.

* * *

Dai left Dark to go to bed, it had been a long day- for all of them- and understood that he was tired, he couldn't believe his brother had a job interview.

Wow, whoever this Krad was he was obviously really devoted to helping them out during this difficult time, I mean he had been so generous in giving them the apartment! Maybe having him in their lives would really help Dark.

Dark had never been able to get a proper job before... if he did now it was clearly all down to Krad's positive influence. Dai decided then and there that he would do all he could to encourage this friendship between them, after all he had a feeling that there was something more in their relationship.

He wasn't so dumb and naive that he couldn't feel the sexual tension in the room when they were together, and Dai thought they made a cute couple, he could imagine them hooking up. And Krad seemed a genuinely nice guy- he would be good for them- and Dai couldn't help feeling like that with him around they wouldn't have to worry anymore.

It would be like they were a family; him, Krad, Dark and Sato, altogether, one big happy family.

* * *

_Next chapter: Failure to Escape- Part two_

_OKay how naive is Dai?! I mean really! _

_wow this fic is getting alot more detailed and 'involved' than i originally planned on doing it_


	11. Failure to Escape Part 2

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings: **none

* * *

**Chapter 11 Failure to Escape- Part 2 **

Satoshi had been watching the events of the day for the most part in silence, he really couldn't figure out his brother's relationship with Dark. How long had they known each other?- Krad had never mentioned knowing him before, even when Satoshi had accidentally let slip to his brother that he thought his Dai's brother was the phantom thief, of course Krad knew about Satoshi being a commander in the police, not that he really cared what he was up got up to.

Of course when Krad had offered the apartment to Dai that morning he was shocked, he knew his brother could more than afford it, but still it was a big gesture especially just on a whim to someone he hardly knew.

It seemed from the way Krad had worked it, that there would be no need for Dark to continue stealing, not that he ever said this out loud at any point, for Dai was still unaware of his older brothers less than legal activities.

Maybe he did know Dark, it seemed from the way Krad had explained it to them both that he and Dark had discussed it between them earlier and had decided it would be easier if Krad explained everything to Daisuke.

Even though this all seemed sudden, Satoshi was finding it hard to argue with his brother about it or even question him, since Satoshi hoped Dark would stop thieving- it meant he Satoshi would no longer need to put up the facade of hunting him, and with no solid evidence the case would have to go 'unsolved'. That way he needn't tell ever have to tell Dai of his brother's illegal actions.

Of course after hearing that his brother had apparently approved of it Dai had happily started packing everything they owned, Krad helping as well- seeming more than happy to be the one to pack Dark's stuff for him.

Overall Satoshi couldn't see what Krad was getting out of all this... but maybe he really _was_ simply helping out a friend, but it seemed a bit out of character...

He was willing, however, to allow things to run their own course for now.

* * *

For the first month of Dark and his brother living there, Krad refrained from visiting his love at all, although he wanted to revel in the fact he had caught him at last. He wanted Dark to feel safe in the apartment, even from himself if it came to that.

But this didn't mean he broke off contact with them both all together, he'd decided to build a relationship with the young red-head; he was positive Dark's younger brother was the key to his love's heart.

If Daisuke accepted him, there would be absolutely nothing Dark could do other than to learn to accept and finally submit to him as well.

They spent many days in the apartment together, Satoshi joining them often, just hanging out talking, and watching films. But Krad was always careful to make sure he was gone by the time Dark came home each day.

* * *

Dai had made himself at home.

Dark cringed at this, really wishing that everything about the apartment _didn't_ remind him of the blonde demon. It was clear it had been decorated to _Krad's _personal tastes as everything was modern sleek and of course, white.

He'd probably done this on purpose to torment Dark further with his ever looming presence.

When he'd suggested re-decorating, Dai had brushed his request aside stating that there was nothing wrong with it, and Dark had to admit it, he was right. Apart from the 'Personality of Krad' decorating theme, it was fine so that subject was dropped.

Dark continued to try and change things- just so they were more his own, but Dai seemed to determined not to allow him to move or alter anything from its original position.

Even if he moved a pot plant he ended up getting his hands slapped and the plant in question returned to its rightful place.

Eventually he'd given up resigning to the truth that he was fated to live in Krad's little world, at least for now. But Dark was still determined that he was going to escape his prison sooner or later, he hadn't had his spirit broken yet and he was still more than willing to fight. He just needed some kind of plan, or even just an opportunity to run away.

It would be hard to explain to Dai eventually Krad's true nature, especially since the red head had seemed he had taken a liking to him, which was a very bad thing. They needed to get away, both of them, away from the deceptive demon before they had both been ensnared and trapped in this psycho's love.

* * *

**Next chapter: Failure to escape part three **

_omg long break Eep i'm sorry i've been so busy, i'm afraid life got in the way... and then i kinda forgot about this *sweatdrop* and then i kinda only remembered cause someone reviewed it, and then i forgot what was going on in it, and then i had to read it and remember. wow its hard to get back into writing a story, but don't worry i'm back into it and i have new ideas for the plot._


	12. Failure to Escape Part 3

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel who is stalking him. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence

**Chapter Warnings:** none

* * *

**Chapter 12 Failure to Escape- Part 3 **

A month had passed since the move and Dai had settled in perfectly well, Dark had reluctantly tried to look on the brightside of things, for his brother's sake of course; after all he was a lot closer to college now. But of course Dark had to acknowledge the fact Krad had also most probably done this on purpose.

For the most part Krad stayed away from him, which he'd found himself surprised at, after all he had in a way 'caught' his prey now. Dark had thought that the man would have tried to claim his prize by now- not that Dark wanted him to of course- but he'd had to stop himself seeming almost disappointed by the lack of activity from the man as of late.

He still felt trapped though, as if even when not there he had the oddest feeling that he was being watched by the man... could he possibly of planted cameras? It would explain why Krad seemed happy enough to stay away from him for now...

At that thought Dark had found himself covertly searching the place for any surveillance equipment, trying to cover his activities from Dai, choosing to look when the boy went out to meet Satoshi, or stepped out briefly to the shops.

Dark stopped going out to hang out with his friends, even becoming reluctant to leave the house to attend college, choosing instead to stay at home with Dai or search for cameras, microphones or phones taps, anything that he could find. He even started searching on the internet for ideas as too what Krad could be using to invade his privacy, but even this he stopped eventually thinking the man could be monitoring his browsing online and using the information to stay one step ahead. He could use a public internet connection of course, but it could be his laptop being watched.

Maybe he could borrow books from the library, but the man would probably be able to find out what he had taken out as well... and so he was back to randomly searching anywhere he could think of within the apartment.

His obsession grew even though after many sweeps of the rooms he had found nothing, not a scrap of evidence; he simply believed Krad had somehow hidden them again before he could find them.

He didn't even wait till Dai left to search for the cameras now, he'd even continued looking when Satoshi had come around to hang out with his brother, and he had received worried looks from both.

* * *

Satoshi pulled Dai aside, deciding to speak out his worry;

'Dai, whats wrong with Dark, whats he trying to do?' as he spoke he watched through the door of the bathroom where Dark was kneeling on the closed seat, pulling apart the back of the toilet thoroughly searching the system for something.

'I-I don't know, but he k-keeps muttering to himself about being watched or something- I'm seriously worried...' he let out a small sob

Satoshi hugged the red- head trying to reassure him.

'I think we should call for help'

The younger could only nod enthusiastically, for at that moment they heard a shout from the bathroom, and he gripped his boyfriend's arms in fear.

* * *

He was running out of time.

He didn't have time to stop, he had to find them before his job interview next week, so Krad wouldn't know about Dark's plans to escape afterwards, giving him time to get away and hide.

He didn't feel it was safe to leave his brother on his own now- especially in (as Dark referred to it) 'the demon's lair' so he would take him with him and explain everything once they were safely away from Krad's prying eyes.

He found himself looking in even more ridiculous places for the, so far, none existent cameras.

Finally he had a rest from searching, sitting in the middle of the floor in the spacious bathroom- after having just checked the water system at the back of the toilet.

'What am i doing?!' Dark gripped his hair in his hands pulling sharply, rolling into a ball on the tiled floor. He broke down in tears;

'Stop it!' he yelled to the apartment 'Stop tormenting me; just show yourself already I know you're watching me!'

He no longer cared that Dai and his boyfriend where in the next room, he just wanted it to end. He wanted Krad to show up so he could show once and for all to Daisuke who Krad really was; his psycho stalker who was taking over his life!

He'd show him, he'd show him, he'd show him...

* * *

He was afraid of him.

Dai couldn't believe he was thinking this of his own brother, but after Satoshi had phoned for help. Dark had started shouting out, Dai had approached him and tried to ask who he was talking to but his brother had grabbed him hard, looking straight into his eyes and babbled about showing him something.

Sato had saved him from his strong grasp and had moved them both into a bedroom; locking the door behind them, preventing Dark from following.

They held each other and hid until help could come in the form of Krad, he'd know what to do.

* * *

This had to be the longest amount of time that Krad had managed to stay away from him, he'd usually turn up at odd moments and try to molest him.

And Dark found himself feeling neglected in a way...

How dare the man go to so much trouble stalk and capture him and then simply ignore him! He was starting to get angry, why wasn't he showing up?! He wanted to expose that bastard for who he really was.

An idea came to him as to how to attract the demons attention, to call him out; if he was really watching he would have to come...

* * *

**Next chapter: Chapter 13 Failure to Avoid **

that seemed very short to me but , its about the same length as the others so... hmm i don't know XD

So yes the story is moving on more now, feel free to tell me what you think- even if you think its gotten crap :P tell me and i shall try to make it better


	13. Failure to Avoid

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence J

**Chapter Warnings:** none

* * *

**Chapter 13 Failure to Avoid**

Krad still hadn't visited Dark personally, he hoped he was settling in well and feeling secure and safe within the confides of his own space away from worries; he had so far refrained from invading the boy's space hoping to support this belief.

He planned to eventually enter Dark's life again but for now he simply relied on Satoshi's 'reports' after visiting his boyfriend at his home to tell him how the Dark was doing, and of course now Krad had managed to successfully befriend Dark's own brother so Daisuke provided him with a much better analysis.

Krad had been surprised when his phone had rang out of the blue one day and told by Satoshi that, contrary to Krad's idea of him feeling secure, Dark had been showing major signs of paranoia. Stating that he thought he was being watched all of the time, even going so far as to carry out vigorous searches of the apartment for cameras and surveillance equipment.

Krad had informed Satoshi that he was on his way and hung up the phone.

He had not expected this, it was all going against his plan... but then again maybe he could work it anyway...

He set off for the nearby apartment.

* * *

To everyone in the household it seemed to take an age for the man to arrive. But finally the long awaited saviour had come, unlocking the front door with his own set of keys, he strode straight for the bathroom, already knowing it to be the location of his target.

* * *

Krad understood that this could be a crucial point in their relationship so he took the curtsey of rapping his knuckles on the door and asking politely for entrance in a low and hopefully non-threatening tone, normally he would not bother with such formalities since he already considered himself beyond such things with the boy.

He was surprised when the door opened slowly allowing a slight crack between it and the frame, a reaction more to the like of a barred door and shouts of warning and curses were more what he was expecting, but this shy invitation almost put him off his usual demeanour.

Regaining his composure he gently pushed the door, seeing if Dark was allowing him to actually enter the room, and when he felt no resistance to it opening fully he saw that the boy was no longer behind the door, and hadn't been since its initial opening.

He had retreated back into the once stylish bathroom that now looked like it had hosted a wild all night party, the toilet system taken apart, towels lying sprawled on the floor having been pulled from the storage and glass door of the shower shattered and now lying in shards which were glittering on the floor all around.

Taking one step inside Krad could already hear the crunch of glass beneath his shoes, but despite the wreckage presented before him the mood in the room seemed calm.

A few small clues gave away Dark's where-abouts in the spacious bathroom. The first, a quiet sniffling of small sobs which came from one corner of the room, and second, which was more worrying, a trail of fresh blood almost artistically formed across the hazardous floor of broken glass.

Following the shining trail, Krad came to a stop, beside the bathtub, and kneeling on a bundled up towel to prevent injuring himself with the shards, he lowered himself down to the boy's level, who was crouched in the bathtub.

* * *

Dark was curled up as tightly as he could not wanting anybody to enter his personal space and disturb his thoughts, not even the man who he'd been trying to attract the attention of in the first place, having calmed down from his frantic search for surveillance equipment he'd began to think things over.

He had been aware of Krad's arrival; the atmosphere of the apartment seemed to tell him so, although he changed his mind. He didn't want to see this obsessed freak who'd pursued him for so many years, manipulating Dark's life to suit his own whims.

He didn't want the man near him- or his brother!

God why did he have to go and call Krad here with his actions, it was much better with Krad not turning up at every odd moment-

But no it hadn't been, he'd spent every second on edge, expecting Krad to arrive and disrupt his life further- no he was going to use this opportunity to talk to the man, explain everything and hopefully get himself and Daisuke out of this mess- surely this man could listen to reason?... or if not he was deteremined to expose the man, for the psycho he really is.

Not even noticing, let alone caring, about the sharp glass cutting his bare feet as he walked, he opened the door; letting the demon in when he came knocking.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chapter 14 Failure to Convince**

_I would have wrote more of this chapter but it wouldn't let me its was all like-_ ''noooo it will be so much cooler if you do the next bit in a different chapter!!!'' _hahah but then again thats how i end up ending all my chapters- the story kinda tells me when it wants a dramatic break..._

_Well i did have up to about chapter 19 written, but i've gone back to this story recently and i don't like where it was heading so i'm having to re-write the chapters, but don't worry it probably makes more sense now XD and will hopefully have some KradxDark action coming up sooner than the old version- i know your all waiting for it, sorry be patient a little longer ^^ it is coming! _

Quick question cause i'm curious- do you guys prefer long chapters or shorter ones, at the moment i'm getting the chapters at about 1000 words a time- too much or too little?


	14. Failure to Convince

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence J

**Chapter Warnings: **soloM

* * *

**Chapter 14 Failure to convince **

He'd done it, he'd gotten him to come to the apartment!

Dark found a smile spreading across his face as he watched the man approach him cautiously across the tiled floor, now he could prove –in front of witnesses!- who Krad really was.

* * *

Dai found himself hiding further behind his boyfriend, deathly afraid of what his brother may do next.

He wanted to run and hide, pretend all of this wasn't happening and that it was all a bad dream. And when he woke up Dark would be there waking him for school, just like always...

But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the awful spectacle before him, the look on Dark's face as he smiled at Krad was one of someone come unhinged.

What had happened to his brother?!

* * *

Krad had found it hard to keep his cool façade up when he had come face to face with the traumatised boy...

He held in his eyes the same mania and obsession that Krad's gained when thinking of Dark himself, and seeing these strong emotions directed at him alone and the fact the boy was covered in his own blood was a major turn on for Krad.

He'd had to hide his own arousal over the situation as he gave his answers to the accusations from Dark, who had finally given in and had been taken away to another room to calm down.

Daisuke and Satoshi had both accompanied Dark to the living area, Krad stayed behind in the destroyed room, claiming that he would only cause more stress to the boy if he was around him at the moment; and also really wanted to take care of his 'problem'.

He watched them leave, and he decided that in order in enforce his nice guy image he would have ensure that the bathroom was cleaned and fixed, so Dai wouldn't have to deal with it.

He could have purely called the maid to clear everything away and organise a re-decoration, but the scent of Dark's shed blood lay heavy in the air, and he found he had to revel in it.

Lifting a large shard of glass that had a coating of the sweet red liquid, Krad lifted it to his lips and ran his tongue along the shard the coppery taste hit him straight away, but it was the strong traces of adrenalin and mania that he loved and that encouraged his arousal.

It also held a distinct taste that was purely 'Dark', it was hard to explain but then again Krad didn't feel the need to.

Moving past the boys gathered in the living area to the room he knew was Dark's – he explained to them quickly he needed a rest- he lay on the bed breathing in the boy's scent from the sheets, he loved it. How could he not? He loved everything about the boy, his little pet who would one day come to realise how much he loved Krad to.

Being unable to resist he lay back on the mattress and pulled at the zip of his trousers opening them, releasing his swollen member. Taking a hold of it in one hand which was still coated in the others blood, he caressed the tip teasingly, he even loved to torture himself before his own release, he couldn't help it, he got off on it –literally.

And as Dark said himself many times, Krad was a 'Sadistic Bastard', pain turned him on whether it be his own or that of his beloved, which unfortunately for Dark meant him.

The very thought of hurting Dark; making him bleed only for him almost brought Krad over the edge, but he held on.

He dragged his masturbation session out for as long as he could stand, the effort of staving off his release caused him to bite onto his bottom lip hard. He could taste his own blood pooling in his mouth mingling wonderfully with the taste of Dark's which still lingered on his tongue.

With that arousing thought he continued on with his disturbing activities.

* * *

After Krad had his short 'nap' he ensured that the apartment was cleared up of any blood and mess and had re-ordered any damaged furniture and ornaments, the bathroom would be back to normal soon enough, probably by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.

He had also changed Dark's now soiled sheets for good measure; after all he didn't need Dark having any 'solid' evidence that anything he was claiming was true.

So far everyone was on Krad's side, just as he'd planned.

He made his way to the sofas on which the two younger boys were cuddled together on one watching Dark in his disturbed sleep as he lay sleeping on the other. Walking over to them they eventually looked up at him, he was curious as to what they would make of Dark's condition, Krad of course knew there was absolutely nothing wrong with him, because of course everything he was claiming was true. But the way Dark had been just now; he honestly did look like he had lost it entirely.

And he'd looked totally defeated when it became clear no one believed him. He was now vulnerable and alone- just how Krad wanted him.

* * *

After listening to Krad's clearly explained excuses against all of his accusations against him, every single one of which Dark knew where blatant lies; but glancing at the witnesses in the room, Satoshi and Dai, he noticed both of them was taken in by every single lie.

Dark just gave up, collapsing onto his knees crying, he allowed himself to be escorted to the next room and laid on a sofa to rest. And as he thought he realised something... Krad had beaten him once again, entrapping him further in his 'love', and this time Dark didn't think he'd be able to escape.

* * *

_Well this is a very 'happy' chapter to start the new year on :P_

_I can't believe how much i've changed these last couple of chapters- i may post the deleted scenes of this story once i've finished it, that is if anyone wants to read them, there quite interesting and all different stuff happens which i could still have worked into the main plot but i feel like i kinda went off on one when i was writing it... and i needed to keep this story on track before i forgot where i was going in the first place. Or i could post them as indiviual stories cause to be honest, they would work as them. I'll decide later._

_Till next time. _


	15. Failure to Calm

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings: **none

* * *

**Chapter 15 Failure to Calm**

Dark took a long while to even start acknowledging people again.

After he'd been shown up in front of everyone he'd simply refused to communicate. He'd allowed Daisuke and Satoshi to guide him to the sofa and after sleeping for a short while they tended to him, cleaning and wrapping the wounds he'd gained during his escapade in the bathroom, but once they'd done he instantly escaped the insanity and headed for his room. Once inside he turned the key in the lock on the door, leaning against the barrier that was the only thing protecting him against the smirking face of Krad and, probably what was worse, the pitying gazes of the two younger boys.

Holding one hand to his face and griping the door handle with the other he simple let everything he'd been holding in over the years for the sake of his brother out, the tears came easily and in no time his vision was merely a blur of colours. Heavy sobs accompanied loud cries of anguish as he broke down, they could probably hear everything in the rest of the apartment, but he couldn't find the will to care.

Sliding down the door he sat there on the floor until he'd gained enough control to make his way to the bed. Collapsing into it, a wave of frustration came over him, and all he could do was cry some more and pound his fist into the mattress to relieve the feeling of helplessness.

It was getting late and the shadows of the night were creeping steadily into the room, and even though Dark had run out of tears to cry long ago he still let out small sobs. He could not sleep, so even the bliss of unconsciousness had been denied him.

And as he lay curled up on top of the covers on his bed, still fully dressed, he listened to the activity that was happening outside of his room. The boys had all been helping clean the place up, and Dark had no doubt that everything would be back to its spotless appearance once again, when he finally decided to leave his safe haven.

He finally let out a sigh of relief when he finally heard the front door close after hearing Krad bid farewell to the two boys. At last the bastard was gone, at least for now.

He closed his eyes finally feeling some form of relaxation fall over him, as he once again attempted to sleep. But he was stopped in his efforts by the sound of the door handle to his room being rattled. Dai clearly didn't realise that he wanted to be alone right now, so Dark decided to just ignore the sounds of the door being tried once again, and renew his efforts for sleep.

The door finally stopped making a noise as they gave up opening it. But continued a short while later as he heard a key slid into the slot on the other side of the door. And after a short while the key which Dark had left in the lock on the inside of the door- purposefully to prevent the spare key being used to open it- fell onto the floor with a thump as it was pushed out from the other side. And then the mechanism finally clicked open, unlocking his barrier.

Deciding the best course of action against his younger brother was to pretend to be sleeping he just lay still as the door opened.

* * *

After Dark had escaped to his room without a word Dai clung onto Satoshi, sobbing. What was happening was all too much for him, and his boyfriend understood and silently hugged him back.

It was a good job Krad had not still been in Dark's room when he'd entered or else who knew what would have happened, but luckily the man had kept hidden away, and Satoshi was glad for his brothers initiative.

Krad had entered the living area a short while after hearing Dark's exit, shirt sleeves rolled up and a broom in his hands, they all looked at each other in silence as they heard the cries of despair coming from the bedroom. Daisuke didn't think he'd ever been in such an awkward position in his life, and he couldn't just sit around doing nothing.

Pulling away from Satoshi he looked up into Krad's eyes, who returned his gaze.

'Can I help?' Dai said it so meekly, that Satoshi wanted to just hug and comfort him once again. Krad just nodded and led them to the mess, and they tidied up the destruction together in silence, as Dark's cries continued to echo around them.

Everything was finally tidy again; it would almost seem as if nothing had happened was it not for the destroyed teen who was still sobbing, and hidden away.

The three were sat on the sofas together but eventually Satoshi had had enough, there was no way Daisuke was going to get to sleep or rest in any way while staying here listening to his brothers distress. So he told Krad to remain in the apartment to keep an eye on Dark, from afar of course, while he and Dai went to stay as his place.

Krad seemed to not have any objections, and since he did seem the one who was keeping everything together right now, he was the right person to stay.

Daisuke had objections against leaving but he was soon over ruled by the two brothers and convinced it was for the best and so finally saying their farewells to Krad they set off together away from the madness for the night. Leaving Krad alone with the boy.

* * *

Dark lay still as he heard the footsteps make their way across the room, he was hoping his brother would think he was asleep and leave him alone once more. But as Dark listened to the steps approaching the bed he realised-they were much too heavy and seemed too menacing to belong to his little brother.

In fact, there was only one person who those steps could belong to.

_Tbc..._

* * *

_No I haven't forgotten about this, and yes I kind of know where its going- I can't believe the number of views and the amount of you who have this on their story alerts, its nice to know people are reading and hopefully enojoying the story ^^_

_Till next time . _


	16. Failure to Break Fasting

**NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!!**** STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS **

**YAOI (malexmale relationships)- you've been warned**

* * *

Dark is an 18 year old college student, how does he cope with the responsibilities of being Daisuke's Legal Guardian, and his behind-the-scenes job as a thief especially when he gains the 'unwanted' affections from a certain psychotic angel. (KradxDark SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi MalexMale) AU- sort of... well not really... well actually yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own- such a big surprise

**Pairings:** KradxDark (mildSatoshixDaisuke)

**(Overall)Warnings: **Yaoi (malexmale), attempted rape, rape, oral, bondage, soloM, strong language, the total ignorance as to the Harada twins' existence :)

**Chapter Warnings: **Mild Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 16 Failure to Break Fasting**

As Krad stood there pouring tea from a pot into mugs in the kitchen for the guests who were currently located in the living area, he wondered how the fuck he'd ended up in this predicament. Glancing over at Dark who was on one of the sofas sat in amongst the group he tried to hide his feelings of hate towards them, usually he found acting easy but this was different, he was particularly ticked off by this group. And his face darkened as he watched them interact with his little pet- fuck if he could kill them where they sat right now he would.

He chuckled to himself at that thought, could? No it wasn't a matter of could, he would do it but not in front of his love- maybe that was a plan he could enjoy later.

Taking a little extra time to compose himself he then carried the tray with the tea to the guests, putting on his cheerful façade once again.

* * *

Dark tensed as he listened to the steps until finally they stopped at the edge of the bed. The mattress dipped as a weight, that wasn't his own, added to it. He continued to try and feint unconsciousness until he could not stand the looming presence hovering over him anymore.

Once the figure was leaning over him, he opened his eyes looking angrily up at the man above him.

'I'm tired Krad' He turned over onto his side, ignoring him 'leave me alone'.

Krad said nothing, but Dark felt a pair of lips brush affectionately against his forehead and a hand brush a lock of hair away from his face, then the presence above retreated.

A soft voice whispered 'Sleep well, love', and the door closed behind him.

Dark sat up with disbelief staring at the closed door, what had just happened... Had Krad really just left with no objection at all?

Flopping back down onto the bed he stared at the ceiling, desperately trying to figure out what the fuck was going on.

* * *

Dark woke to the sound and smells of cooking, glancing at the clock as he dragged himself up off the bed, he realised he was still fully dressed from the night before. Timidly he made his way out of his room and down the corridor towards the kitchen, being as quiet as he could so as not to alert the man to his state of wake.

He had to squint against the sun that filtered in through the windows it was so bright after the darkness of his bedroom, and he found the sight of his Stalker happily standing at the counter making breakfast not as disturbing as he thought he would.

Krad looked so content, busily making food. Dark just couldn't stop himself from just leaning in the doorway watching curiously. But eventually the man turned around, any indication as to whether he was aware of Dark's presence or not before this point was not made clear on his face, but he wore a smile none the less.

Flushing in embarrassment at having been caught staring, he tried to turn away quickly but Krad had already closed the distance between them and caught his chin, trapping him against the door frame and closing in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

'Morning love' His smile reached his eyes and almost seemed genuine, of course it was genuine- He'd just managed to break him down totally. But Dark found himself not as objecting as he should have, or would have been at any other time, to that kiss.

And when the man pulled away and returned to the cooking food, he felt lost. He wanted that confident dominating figure back, wanted to lose himself once again in those molten gold orbs full of joy. Unfortunately his senseless wish came true when strong hands grabbed his wrists, dragging him into the kitchen.

* * *

Krad held his pet bent over the table face down, securing the boy's wrists behind his back in one hand, effectively disabling him. Leaning in, he licked and nibbled at the smooth neck presented before him. Dark let out a moan, struggling against him, causing their bodies to rub together, making Krad want him more, as he used his pelvis to keep him pinned from behind.

He used small kisses to make his way up along the boy's neck and along his jaw, turning his pet's head so he could gain access to inviting lips he gave them a tender kiss. Repeating this time and again, he ran his tongue run along the bottom lip until finally nipping at it, Dark let out a small yelp, giving Krad room to enter his mouth.

Holding the boy's chin securely he deepened the kisses, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth, Dark trying to pull away at first but soon his own tongue joined Krad's in a small, but significant fight for dominance.

Krad won easily, and they broke away from each other only to take brief breaths.

* * *

Between forced, desperate kisses Dark managed to speak,

'K-Krad we can't-', he was surprised once again that Krad pulled away instantly even lending Dark a hand to stand up straight again, which he reluctantly took, since he didn't think he could have stood up by himself right now from the awkward position.

Krad looked Dark over and smirked,

'You're right, we have to go get you ready for your interview', he pulled Dark along out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. Dark only let him do this since he was trying to figure out what the man had just said.

'... You mean the interview for the modelling job? But, I missed that interview- and it was your fault! And it was supposed to be weeks ago...'

'My love, I contacted them long ago and re- scheduled your interview for a more convenient date, which happens to be today, so come along.'

Shocked beyond reason Dark stopped, wrenching his hand out of Krad's grip, 'Stop! What the fuck are you doing Krad?! First you try to drive me insane, and now you're trying to look after me!'

Krad turned back suddenly, angrily looking back at Dark; he approached fast, slamming him against the wall behind, pain shot through his back.

Dark fought against the strong grip that held him in place. He couldn't stop himself from shuddering at the hand that ran along his throat threateningly, drawing sharp fingernails along his vulnerable skin.

Dark closed his eyes tight as the man leaned in, he could smell Krad's fragrance as he came closer, what the fuck had Dark done?! He was going to get fucking murdered by this psycho.

'When have I ever tried to do anything but protect you, my love', licking up his throat, Dark couldn't stop himself shuddering, Krad then pulled away continuing to drag the stunned boy to the bathroom, seeming content once again.

Dark's heart was racing and was taking sharp breaths, had he doomed himself by acting even slightly interested in the kind of relationship Krad was wanting... Fuck what had he done, he should have run away with Daisuke while he'd had the chance.

And as he was pulled to the bathroom he wondered what was going through his stalkers mind, and he was scared once again.

_Tbc._

* * *

_Wow I wrote this faster than I thought I would. lol Well have fun with this early-released chapter. _

_Shower scene next chapter, I promise. Everyone who's excited for the _**s**_m_**ex**_ eat a cookie!! _


	17. Failure to Despise and Fear

**Chapter 17 Failure to Despise and Fear **

Dark found himself standing in the middle of the bathroom, facing the man he had come to despise and fear for so long. His face was cupped in the elder's delicate hands holding his head aloof, as he was inspecting the youth in his naked glory.

Somehow his stalker had managed to strip him of his clothing to wash him before he could really object, and was now looking him over appreciatively, eyes taking a good mental picture of the boy in his nakedness, looking over smooth tanned skin that covered taut muscles, a slim figure, perfectly proportioned limbs and course his well sized sex.

True Dark had always taken care of himself and had worked out a lot before in order to make his- now ex-job- as a thief a little easier, but he'd certainly not done it to be ogled at by this pervert. He started shifting uncomfortably in the unrelenting grasp; bringing Krad's attention back to Darks face.

His eyes must have shown his fear since Krad caressed his cheek and whispered softly to him,

'It's alright my love; we have not the time to do anything of... importance right now.' Dark did not need that translated for him, but the fact his stalker had managed to strip him of his clothes so easily did not settle well with Dark. And even the man's promise to 'behave' did not calm his nerves, and he could not help the way he started shivering under his gaze.

His head was released suddenly and his hand taken, an affectionate kiss was placed on the back of it, before he was led towards the shower. Dark was almost to occupied to realise- that this, this was the room he had managed to destroy just yesterday... was it even possible that the mess he'd made could have been cleaned up, and the things broken replaced in that short a space of time? It looked exactly as it had done just the day before. He was seriously starting to believe this man was capable of anything. And it really wasn't a comforting thought.

Krad guided him into the shower, not bothering to close the glass doors- the very glass doors Dark had shattered in his fit of insanity, but now were perfectly fixed. It pissed him off to think that after all the trouble he'd gone to, to try and inconvenience the man even a little, and it was no bother to him at all.

As the man leaned around him to turn the shower on his fully dressed body rubbed briefly against his naked form, Dark let out a soft gasp at the contact against his naked flesh and hoped Krad hadn't heard him since, at that moment, the water started streaming down.

The overly hot water made Dark jump backwards in surprise right into the chest of the man standing behind him, still fully dressed and uncaring that his no doubt expensive clothing was getting drenched by the spray And leaning over again he fiddle with the temperature until it was right. Then pushing the younger boy back under the water he allowed his fingers to play with his hair, ensuring it was wet through.

Dark was standing tense the whole time, just wishing for the experience to be over already, flinching from his touches.

Fishing out the shampoo and conditioner he carefully soaped and washed out the dark locks, massaging the boy's scalp, Dark found himself relaxing unintentionally under the man's actions, even leaning back some into his chest to initiate more contact.

If he would have realised what he was doing he would have been horrified, but while being fussed over and treated like this he found it hard to be his normal self.

Fuck- If Krad could make him submit with something as simple as washing his hair, god only knows what else he would finally manage to coax out of him, but he just couldn't find himself caring right now while he had delicate fingers being stroked through his hair.

Dark was suddenly roused from his unaware state when he suddenly felt cold, opening his eyes- he didn't know at what point he had closed them- he noticed the showers spray had been turned off.

Twisting around to face the man still standing behind him he blushed brightly when he saw Krad appreciating the sight of his swollen flesh. The man had kept his sort of promise and had done nothing but wash his hair and Dark was already having to try and suppress his semi hard-on, it was almost amazing what this man- who scared Dark to death- could do to him, even when he himself was so unwilling.

Smirking, Krad took the boys hand once more leading him out of the shower cubicle and into the steamed up bathroom once again, he sat him down the a large pre-prepared bath tub of warm water which was complete with bubbles and bath salts.

Dark watched in silence as the man settled down next to the tub still dressed in his damp clothes, and grabbed a bottle off the shelf, pouring its contents into his hands he then lathered it up before proceeding to rub his hands over Dark's still very much naked body.

He didn't think he'd be able to stand anymore, Dark could already feel his now full erection brushing against his stomach as he sat there in the water, and now Krad was sensually massaging his flesh all over.

'K-Krad you don't need to-', he tried to shift away from the man, sloshing the water everywhere in the process, 'I can bloody wash myself!' The man paused briefly in his task smirking at the reactions of the boy.

'You are my dear pet, and it's my responsibility that I take care of-' his hand suddenly slid into the water submerging beneath it and palming the boys stiff member, '-Your _every _need.' He saw Krad smirk, as he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips slightly into the hand.

The elders free hand gravitated towards Dark's flushed nipples, he brushed his fingertips across them carelessly, seeming to love the gasping reactions each time contact was initiated.

Dark thought desperately to himself-This wasn't right- he was straight, he liked girls! But somehow he couldn't quite convince himself of that fully right now as his hips quivered and eyelids fluttered as a man's hand continued to massage his straining flesh.

Krad was steadily bringing him to his peak, he felt so hot- even hotter than the bathwater, his cheeks were flushed. And he was thrusting steadily into the massaging fingers, and continued too right until his whole body stiffened and he released.

His eyes were glazed as he sat back lost in his post-orgasmic state.

But he felt Krad release his now softening member and instead pick him up straight from the bath, soaking himself even more than he was in the process, but not seeming to mind too much.

He snuggled into the man's wet, clothed chest as he was carried out of the room. He felt himself placed onto a soft surface, which he could only presume was his bed.

Not caring that he was still dripping wet and naked, he pulled the cover over himself and turned over to sleep.

How? How had Krad done that? Made him submit to him so easily, a man Dark despised and feared so much...

_Tbc_

_

* * *

_

_Ah I just realised I never posted this! I've had it finished for ages- I'm sorry for making you all wait so long for it, I hope you enjoyed it. _

_But anyway I love this chapter- more to come soon hopefully.  
_


	18. Failure to Understand

_Ah! I've had this written for ages but I totally forgot about it- sorry guys! Well anyway its finally here, the next chapter I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 18- Failure to Understand**

Daisuke awoke within a warm embrace. Relaxing into the body which lay with him he turned over so he could look at the face of his boyfriend. But he blushed greatly when he realised Satoshi was already awake and had been watching him, and was smiling gently at him.

As soon as he'd regained his senses from sleep and his head was awake enough to think clearly, Dai started to feel depressed again, his face must have shown his obvious concern for his brother as Sato held him close and stroked his hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry Dai- we'll go over there and check up on him after school" Pulling away quickly he looked up at Satoshi, shaking his head franticly tears forming in his eyes.

"N-no I have to go see him now-"Satoshi cut him off by placing a gentle finger over his lips.

"Shh Dai, give them chance to talk things through, I have a feeling this is the only way to sort this mess out."

"But D-Dark didn't feel safe with him, we shouldn't leave them alone t-together. Oh god I shouldn't have left him alone last night!"

"Oh come on Dai- do you really believe my brother is capable of stalking and attacking Dark? I know he's annoying as fuck but he wouldn't do something like that" He lifted Dai's turned away face back towards him and they looked deep into each other's eyes, ''Trust me''.

They seemed to stay like that forever holding each other's gaze neither one willing to be the first to look away. They'd both been shocked by Dark's extraordinary claims against Krad the night before, but Krad seemed just as surprised as they'd been- the accusations were clearly the ramblings of someone gone mad, but that thought hurt Dai. He didn't like to think of his Brother like that, it wasn't fair on him he'd been so good to him over the years- especially since their parents had passed away; he'd always done his best for Dai.

But the stress of it all was obviously finally getting the better of him, for this Dai felt guilty- would Dark's life have been better if he hadn't had to look after him?... After all, what teenage boy wanted the responsibility of a child to look after? But then again Dark hadn't been given the choice; he'd just been lumbered with him and at such a young age- barley old enough to be able to look after himself he'd suddenly been given the responsibility of another life.

And now the integrity and good intentions of another were being brought into question as a result of it all. No, he didn't want to be a burden to his brother anymore- and if he was correct in his assumptions- he didn't want to get in the way of his brother's love life. Krad and Dark were meant to be together, and because of him, his brother was distancing himself away from the man who had only Dark's best interests in mind.

"Well no... but..." Dai sighed heavily "I guess your right, it would be best to let them sort it out between them- I'm sure us hanging around them won't help."

Yes Dai would help get the two together no matter what- after all it was the least he could do to repay his brother back for looking after him for all of these years, his brother deserved some happiness with someone who loved him very much, and Krad was definitely the man for him.

* * *

Krad flipped Dark back over on the bed to face him, attempting to prevent him from falling asleep. But the boy continued to try and hide by shying away from Krad, hiding himself under the covers- his last barrier against the man.

After trying and failing various times to peel the covers away and extract the boy from the bedding, he finally sat back and surveyed, eventually he saw Dark's grip on the covers lessen slightly. Smirking he made his way beneath the sheets, crawling up till his body covered the boys smaller one.

Even in the darkness beneath the covers Krad could see the delightful flush of embarrassment across Dark's cheeks. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through the damp locks of hair that were an even darker shade whilst wet. He was finding it so hard to hold himself back from simply molesting the boy where he lay vulnerable and exposed beneath him- still in his nakedness, while his own clothed body rubbed against it. He so desperately wanted to rid himself of this cloth prison and intimately join with his pet- but no he must wait a little while longer yet- after all Dark had an important interview to get to.

Finally throwing the covers off of them both, Krad pulled Dark towards him and sat him on the edge of the bed, wrapping the towel he'd retrieved from the bathroom around the wet boy in a hug.

He could feel the light shivers that ran down Dark's body as he thoroughly rubbed him dry, and he allowed his hands to explore the body he'd longed to own for so many years. He was so close now to completing his plan- he just needed to endure for a short while longer, then the boy would unquestionably be his.

There intimate progress in the bath had pleased him very much, after all the boy had not ran away screaming and cussing- not that he'd have let him get away- but still Dark had not even really attempted to escape, but instead seemed to have enjoyed Krad's attention very much. He smirked to himself as he continued drying the naked body before him very content with the way things were going.

* * *

_Sorry its not very long but I do have the next one written as well so when I next get chance it'll be posted too, but I currently have to go back and familiarize myself with whats gone on and what I was planning- because I can't even remember lol but I will finish this story! _


	19. Failure to Recieve

_Okay life got hectic for a while but it's settling now- you can all thank the latest people who reviewed for reminding me this story existed lol _

_It's bugging me how short the chapters are for this story so hopefully they'll be getting longer as I get to the chapters I'm writing now- I still have another chapter which I had written from before, so I should be updating again in a couple of days once I've had chance to go over it- Thanks to all the people who have stuck with this story up to this point XX _

* * *

**Chapter 19- Failure to Receive **

Dark couldn't believe it- as he'd walked out and stood in a row along with a few other candidates his eyes had instantly been drawn towards him, sitting there in amongst the interviewers as if he owned the place- which of course he basically did it seemed... there was no fucking way!

* * *

_Beepbeep beepbeep _

Pulling out his phone Dai checked the sender- his phone didn't recognise the number. He sighed heavily and put the phone away without bothering to reading the message- he'd hoped it would have been Dark. He so wanted to hear from his brother, to get even the slightest news of how he was doing.

Satoshi had told him not to contact Dark himself- after all he may interrupt something- but Dai found it hard. He really needed to talk to him to know he was safe, to put his mind at ease. He didn't like leaving Dark like he had last night, especially in the state he'd been in- but he did believe in Krad to sort things out once and for all. So he would give him the chance to.

It was only lunch time and he was anxious to see him, he and Satoshi were going to the apartment after school, but the time was dragging so much Dai felt like skipping school and going to his brother.

But as Satoshi sat next to him and handed him some lunch, he realised he was being overly- worried. Krad would sort everything out- and they would go to visit that afternoon and his brother would be there laughing and joking over the whole thing and everything would be back to normal.

He leant on his boyfriends shoulder as he picked at his food- No he was wrong everything wouldn't go back to normal- it would be better than before he was sure of it.

* * *

"Come now- anyone would think you've never tied a tie before!" Dark scowled at the comment.

"I never have so shut up!" he attempted to slap away Krad's hands as he helped him do up the troublesome fabric, but Krad won as he stood behind him trying to show the boy the right technique. Dark refused to watch in the mirror in front of them so he looked away at the ceiling- allowing the man to get it over without any more resistance so he'd be released from Krad's possessive grip sooner.

Having finished with the tie, Krad spun Dark around to face him- griping his chin forcefully.

"Now, now pet that's enough of the cheek!" He leaned in close and nuzzled the boy's neck, smelling his distinctive scent and nipping at the skin slightly. Dark yelped at the contact, and his face flushed with embarrassment, recalling the man's earlier actions in the bath tub. He shoved him away with both hands, pushing against his chest, but Krad merely grabbed his hand and brought it up to his own face kissing and nuzzling it. Dark tried to pull away but couldn't release himself from the grip, so he ended up being guided, or dragged- it depended on who you asked- out of the house and into the car.

"Well love, I believe you already owe me for going to all this trouble of re- arranging this interview for you, so shall we consider my having driven you here so you arrived on time a freebie?" They now stood outside of the impressive main entrance to the modelling agencies main office building, and Krad was wishing him good luck in the only way he knew how- by molesting him in broad daylight in front of everyone.

"I told you before- I don't owe you anything!" Dark embarrassedly once again pushed him away, but was surprised when Krad allowed him do so this time.

"Hurry along now pet- we can have more fun once you've done." Scowling at the implications of this statement, he merely turned and was more than happy to leave Krad standing alone outside as he made his way through the main door. But he did hear Krad's final words to him before the door cut him off-

"I'll be waiting for you"

Wishing he had time to compose himself properly before having to report to the interview, he made his way to the reception desk, introducing himself to the young women seated there- she typed his name up and printed off a visitors badge for him, whilst handing it over she gave him a quick once-over with her eyes, smiling and appreciating the sight.

"They'd be mad to turn you down"

Then giving him directions to the floor he needed she dismissed him. Dark didn't really know how to react he was slightly stunned, so he just muttered a stuttered thanks and left in the direction of the lift.

As he walked across the entrance hall, he felt as if he had a thousand eyes on him, and when he looked up he realised he did- people who were milling around arriving to and from work were looking him over. What the fuck? Was this normal... Even models he recognised from off ads he saw around town were turning to watch him.

Feeling even more self-conscious he hurried on into the waiting lift, and pressing the button for the floor he'd been told, he was glad when the doors had closed, cutting him off from the eye sight of everyone. Fuck that had been one of the scariest experiences of his life- were all jobs interviews going to be like this? Surely not!

But then again fashion in general was a very competitive business- he supposed they were all checking out the potential future competition. Dark couldn't help but secretly wonder what they all thought about him- but maybe that was just his vein side coming out.

Today sure was going to be weird, after all it was only last night he'd thought he'd lost it all together... and now he was in a top class agency about to enter a job interview. Krad sure knew how to turn his life upside down...

_tbc _

_

* * *

_

_Okay, I have no idea why I called this chapter this- any ideas anyone? But in memory of whatever the idea was I'm leaving it as this. _


	20. Failure to Give Up

**Chapter 20- Failure to Give up **

Dark held out the change of clothes he'd been given to wear, they were hardly the most revealing clothes he'd even worn- but still he'd have been more comfortable with a bit more coverage- it had been bad enough when he'd had to have his measurements taken when he'd first arrived, measuring his crotch had been embarrassing enough- but no wonder the measurement was necessary when the clothing was this tight in _that_ area! Just what type of jobs were they taking here?

Glancing over at the few other men who were also being interviewed for the job along side him, they were also changing into outfits they'd been given- but none of their clothing seemed quite as provocative as the trousers he'd been given.

He also wished he'd been given somewhere private to change- but as the man who'd presented him the appointed clothing pointed out- he'd have to get used to people, men and women, seeing him in various states of undress- or even being the ones doing the dressing since many of the outfits required assistance.

Dark wasn't too sure about this whole thing anymore- he'd never believed himself to be particularly shy before now... but this was definitely pushing him to the limit. Sure he had nothing to be ashamed of- he was quite proud of his looks- but still... maybe Krad had traumatised him more than even he'd come to realise.

Having reminded of himself as to what- or more precisely who- was waiting for him just outside the entrance for him, he changed his mind and started hoping the interview would last forever so he could avoid his stalker, maybe he could slip out of a back door once he was done here...

* * *

. . .

Dark still couldn't believe his bad luck- no this wasn't bad luck! He was being majorly screwed over by his ever annoying and increasingly persistent stalker!

There was Krad sat in all his glory in a chair in amongst the interviewers in the room Dark had entered whilst dressed in the required outfit along with the other men.

He suddenly felt even more conscious of how revealing the clothing was- it's not like he was expecting Krad to leap over the desk and molest him right here and then but... later he'd probably molest him even more- wait!

... If Krad was one of the interviewers that means... there is a very high chance that he had chosen the outfit especially for him! He was such a pervert- Dark nearly up and left right then and there but a sudden thought of Dai stopped him in his tracks- he needed this job, it didn't matter anymore he needed to get through this for his brother, no matter what! He looked Krad straight in the eyes, determination clearly shown there. Krad smirked back briefly- accepting the challenge.

Krad had been very curious as to what Darks reaction to his position in the company would be. He was amused to see the various emotions clearly show on his face; shock, puzzlement, anger, surrender and then- and this really excited Krad- defiance! This certainly was going to be even more interesting than merely being a means to an ends. Of course Krad believed fully that everything would go his way in the end, but there was nothing wrong with a bit of competition till then to liven up things.

This spirit is part of why he was so obsessed with the boy- he had serious guts and wasn't willing to accept the situation, even when the game had already been fixed to go against him.

Krad was going to win ultimately, so it did little good to resist.

The interview process seemed basic enough, and seemed to rely entirely on the potentials looks as opposed to qualifications or personality. This kind of bugged Dark- just how shallow was everyone in this industry? But if it meant his mind was free to wander and worry about other things than he could live with it, there were no qualification checks, no difficult questions about hopes and dreams, or their future careers. But after all beauty is fleeting, just how long could small- time model's career last?

He didn't think about it, it was way too depressing, especially considering everything else which had taken place recently. All that mattered was that he brought in money to support Dai and himself for the next few years and escape Krad's ever increasingly strong grasp. Even if accepting this job did mean he was somehow employed by Krad, he couldn't stop Dark from using the money as he wished. He'd find another job before this one was done, but one obstacle at a time for now.

Dark found himself in no way surprised at the verdict of the interviewers; he was one of the two chosen to be new models for the company. But one thing did surprise him; it seemed to not have been Krad's decision. The other interviewers were showering him with compliments and gushing about how well he was going to do whilst Krad kept silent, seemingly to be deep in thought.

* * *

Maybe he'd done himself a wrong by allowing Dark to be chosen for this type of job, there were various jobs in different companies of different calibre that he could have appointed him too. But he seemed to have made a mistake with this decision, and it had only occurred to him as he watched his fellow interviewers complimenting him, running their gazes across his body. Of course others would be captivated by his pet's beauty, why had he not thought of it? He managed to retain his calm demeanour or so he thought. But it almost broke as he saw all of the employees crowding around his pet, eyeing him, hugging him, congratulating him on entering the companies employ.

* * *

Krad carried the tray of tea out to the living room of the apartment, having finally composed himself enough to face the group again, but seeing them with their filthy hands all over his beloved pet nearly sent him into frenzy. But no, he couldn't do anything against them yet- so for now he had to endure seeing them hanging all over his precious Dark, while he 'calmly' served them tea. He could feel his hands shaking in anger as he held a cup out to each of the group in turn, he did not know how they were oblivious to his rage. He almost threw the boiling drinks over them just to watch them thrive in pain as their skin scorched and burnt, hell he may still do it, if they didn't cease their activities with his pet none of them would make it out alive. His fingers twitched at the notion but he managed to still them.

But all he could think of was the man who was making him do this...

And how he was going to fucking kill him!

As Krad saw a hand stray to Dark's thigh he nearly lost it, he was pretty sure his anger was showing on his face- he'd have been surprised if it wasn't. This had never been part of the deal, he was not willing to share his pet with anyone- not even these people, he didn't care anymore- he'd fucking kill them here and now, he'd deal with _him_ later but for now making these people take their last breath of sweet air would suffice.

And screw the consequences; he was not above murder- far from it.

* * *

Daisuke practically flew back to the apartment to see his brother, the day had not helped by dragging its feet in passing almost deliberately, knowing his desperation for it to end. As he finally made it to the apartment door his key gripped tightly in a trembling hand, it took several attempts for him to guide the key into the lock and turn it but he hesitated in opening the door after. Who knew what lay beyond the door, he had tried to kid himself into believing that his brother would be fine, and everything had just been a big joke and would return to normal… but the cold hard truth of it was nothing would be the same again.

His brother was broken and Dai wasn't sure he or anyone else had the power to fix him… even Krad… No. He had to believe in the man who'd put so much into looking after them at their most desperate time. If he couldn't believe in Krad then it would be like giving up on Dark altogether, and that was something he would not allow himself to do.

A strong yet gentle grip on his arm surprised him.

He knew it was Satoshi, its reassuring squeeze told him that. Dai would not have made it through this day without his calming presence. Sighing deeply he leaned back to rest slightly on Satoshi's chest, whilst placing his own hand over the one still firmly gripping him.

'I need to relax, don't I.'

A nod from the boy behind him confirmed.

'If you don't you'll only stress Dark out more- you think it'll help him to see you worked up like this?'

Satoshi turned the boy around in his arms and hugged him.

'Just be the ever loving, care-free little brother, and he'll see that nothing has changed and that everything will be alright.' He pulled out of the hug to look deeply into Dai's bright eyes, shining with unshed tears. 'It'll be for the best. Can you do that for me- for Dark?'

Dai nodded fast and they fell into a deep hug.

* * *

_Oh yes this story still lives :P and btw if you don't remember the brief hint about the whole Krad making tea thing, go take a reminding peek at the begining of Chapter 16._

_Much love to everyone who's put up with my slow updates XX _


End file.
